Done Watching
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: Stephanie's changed, he's done watching from the sidelines. Tart Story with a T rating...Ranger friendly... RAPE story! However.. it is NOT graphic or told in detail
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! I haven't been around for quite some time. Like a long time. I haven't read a JE story in forever. But ... I got to thinking about this idea and before I knew it, chapter one was small but written. It's just a teaser mostly. I've been writing some original stuff so I'm a little rusty with JE and her characters but I know them so well, they're kind of like old friends. I miss them quite a bit at times.

So please be gentle with me and let me ease back into the writing world of JE. Please let know what you think. I will eventually add a epilogue to the ending of my last story, but that story is painful to even think about so be patient please.

Oh and this is a tart story... Enjoy

Chapter One

 **June of 2015**

"Please don't do this."

She struggled against him but he was so much larger than she was. And she was so tired. She'd had a long day and she'd been working longer hours to fill the void.

He held her wrists in one large hand as he used his other hand to undo her jeans. She kicked her legs and bucked her hips but he wasn't budging.

She was alone in her apartment. Her neighbors were older and hard of hearing. But she screamed anyway. Again.

He back handed her hard across her face. "Shut up…" he growled.

She blinked away the tears and continued to struggle.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this." She continued to beg and plead with him, but her pleas were going unheard. She threatened him too, but he only laughed.

He pulled his erection from his pants and she felt the vomit come up in her throat. There were no longer any barriers between them. She was about to be raped. She had been alone in her own apartment, in her bathroom, minding her own damn businesss, when she felt another presence. At first she thought it was Ranger or Lester or she would have even welcomed Joe. But this presence felt different. In the blink of an eye, he had her on the floor of her bedroom and at his mercy. She had no way to contact anyone for help. It was her own fault. She had no one to blame but herself.

She didn't even know this man.

She opened her mouth to give it one more shot. To scream again but he didn't give her a chance. He slammed her head against the floor and everything faded to black.

 **December of 2015 – 6 months later**

Stephanie Plum slowly entered the bonds office with a dozen donuts and a smile she didn't feel. But they didn't notice. They never did.

"Hey!"

They both called out a greeting and she returned it with a nod. She placed the donuts on the desk and gently took a seat next to Lula who was thumbing through a Cosmo magazine. Lime green spandex disguised as a dress covered her large figure. Her hair was pink today. That was different. Yesterday it was yellow. A neon yellow. It had been yellow for awhile now. Guess she needed a change.

"How come you didn't get any Boston cremes, girl?" Connie asked, her head hidden behind the donut box.

Steph looked up and blinked. "Oh, I guess I ate it." She lied. She hadn't eaten any donuts.

Connie looked confused. "There's still twelve here though."

Thankfully Lula jumped up, making Steph wince with pain but saving her from having to reply to that because she was clueless as what to say.

"Save some for me." Lula shouted as she yanked the box away from Connie.

Connie rolled her eyes as she bit into a rather large white iced donut. "Steph, did you get Perkins yesterday?" She asked.

Steph got up carefully, having forgotten about Perkins despite the pain she was in; she pulled the receipt from her large hand bag and handed it to Connie.

"I did. He was drunk. Didn't put up much of a fight." She lied once again.

Connie handed her a check and nodded. "Good. He was a large bond."

Steph took the check and smiled slightly. She needed this money for more reasons than one. For the past several months she had been taking the easy ones. She just didn't have it in her. But now her bank account had dwindled to nothing and her rent was due. She needed some gas money and money for food. And maybe some more clothes. And pain medicine for sure.

This check would not only pay her rent, fill her up cabinets with food, and her tank with gas but it would also put some money back in her account. And all it took was a few bruises and maybe a broken rib or two. At least he didn't get her face.

She put the check in her hand bag and turned back to Connie. "Any more skips?"

Connie slowly nodded and pulled two folders from beneath a large stack. "There's two." She handed them to Steph.

Opening the first one, she nodded. He was a regular. Busted for drugs usually or occasional drunk in public, Barry Cooper was always facing some kind of jail time or court date or something. He would be easy. She would just lure him with some Pino's or something. She stuck that file into her hand bag and opened the other folder.

She sucked in a hard breath and almost passed out from the pain. She closed the folder with a snap and took a slow deep breath. And another. Anything to stop the pain, the vomit, and the black spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Steph?" Connie asked, barely breaking Steph's panic.

Steph shook her head. "No." She spoke quietly and reopened the folder.

Benjamin Kenny. She finally had a name to go with the face that haunted her day and night. He was arrested for raping a woman in a bar bathroom. He was now a failure to appear. She now had to bring him in. Steph swallowed the vomit down and put the folder in her hand bag.

"Steph, are you sure you're okay? You're kinda green." Connie commented, watching Steph closely.

Too close for comfort.

Steph nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired is all. And I gotta go meet with my mom and pick up Grandma for bingo or something." She rambled on, backing up towards the door, trying to keep the pain off her face and the vomit down her throat. At least until she got home. Both Lula and Connie were watching her with confused expressions on their faces.

She managed to get out the door before Lula or Connie stopped her, but ran, literally, into Lester. She gasped in pain as her ribs took a hit. Lester gripped her upper arms and frowned down at her.

"Beautiful, you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She pulled away immediately, hating his touch. A shiver ran down her spine, causing Lester's frown to deepen.

"I'm fine. Just late." She muttered quickly before almost back to her car. Well, running as much as her now screaming ribs allowed her. She needed to get out of there before she threw up all over the place. She was so focused on running away, she missed Lester's shrug, Tank's irritated expression, and Hector's worried eyes following her as she pulled away.

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

He didn't say much. He didn't care to talk or chat. He like to watch instead.

He rarely left RangeMan but something told him today to go with Tank and Lester when they threw him a half hearted invite. Now he knew why.

He was pretty sure he was the only one that noticed. How the others didn't, muddled him. He was beginning to wonder if they had lost their touch. But he noticed the change in Stephanie. She pulled away from everybody. There was a few days that she all but disappeared from Trenton. Her trackers showed that she was at home, in her apartment, but she didn't leave for days. When she did, it was to her parents and then immediately back home.

And when she did finally show up at RangeMan, she didn't really speak to anyone and she didn't want anyone touching her. She was friendly, polite, and had a smile on her face, but that smile didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were haunted. Her bright blue eyes had been dark and stormy a lot lately. And her smiles were never real anymore. And she had lost weight. Her clothes were hanging on her small frame, her cheeks were almost sunken in and so were her eyes from lack of sleep.

At first he thought it was because of Ranger. Ranger had come back from a mission married to a woman he barely knew and none of them had ever met. Hector knew it wasn't a love match. Those two didn't touch each other and hell, they rarely talked to each other. It was a business arrangement that Ranger didn't share with any of them, Tank included. But it hit Steph hard and she threw herself into finding skips.

And Joe was a cheating bastard who had turned into his father. When Stephanie caught him cheating, she told him they were over for good. He shrugged it off and fall head first into a relationship with a cashier from the Victoria Secret's store. Two weeks into their relationship, she was sporting a black eye and a broken arm. When that happened, he was approached by several people. Steph's father, Frank, Ranger, Eddie, and himself. He was told to leave Steph the fuck alone or he would find a new home at the bottom of the Atlanta Ocean. He just nodded, his eyes blood shot, and walked away.

But… something told him that it wasn't either episode that caused such a drastic change in Stephanie's behavior. He liked to watch the world around him and he had been watching her for a long time. He was done watching.

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

She barely made it home in time before she lost the little bit of toast she had eaten that morning… all over the floor in front of her door. She didn't make it to the bathroom, but at least she made it to her apartment. Her dirty, tainted apartment. She hated it here. She pretty much just lived in her living room. When she slept, she did so on the couch. Her bedroom door had been shut since that night. Her clothes and shoes were still in the closet. She had just bought new stuff at the local goodwill or brought stuff from her parents' place. She couldn't make herself go in there. She tried multiple times and had never made it past the frame of the doorway.

After cleaning up the mess in her hallway, she gave Rex a carrot before curling up on the couch. Only there did she finally let the tears fall. She cried until the pain became unbearable. She cried until she could barely breathe. She cried until her throat hurt and her eyes burned.

She had no one to turn to. No one she could tell. Mary Lou was too busy with her own life and her own problems. Lula would just tell Tank who would tell Ranger and Connie would just tell Ranger. Ranger was now married and didn't want her in his life. Her mother would only say I told you so. Joe wasn't the Joe she knew anymore. Eddie and the rest of the guys probably had a bet going as to when this would happen. And the guys at RangeMan would look at her differently. They would treat her differently.

She was nothing but a failure. A joke to them all. And she had no one to blame but herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much guys! The support y'all have given me was just absolutely amazing. I can not be more grateful and more touched. You guys are just awesome! If I have not responded to your review, I will. Unless you didn't sign in then I can't. But to those of you, Thank you! And those who are following and favorited... Thank You! Love y'all!

Chapter Two

"Oh hi Steph!" Barry greeted her with a smile and a small wave as he opened his door.

She gave him a grin. "Hey Barry."

"You got Pino's?" He asked with narrowed, questioning eyes.

That made her chuckle softly as she nodded. "I do. It's in the car."

He rubbed his hands greedily. "I love Pino's." He admitted with a grin. "Let me turn off my tv."

She nodded but he was already gone. They went through this every time. She was beginning to wonder if he didn't appear to his court hearings on purpose. Just so she would bring him Pino's. She watched with a sad smile as he turned off his television, his coffee pot, grabbed his keys and headed her way. He got to the door and then stopped.

"Let me change my t-shirt. I can't be showing up at a cop shop with a rainbow on my shirt." He turned quickly and ran towards his bedroom. Steph just shrugged and waited. She hadn't noticed his shirt but he was right. Showing up with a rainbow on his shirt would mean trouble for him once they locked him up.

He popped back up a minute later with a white t-shirt on. "You can never go wrong with a white shirt." He muttered as he locked his door. Together they walk towards her car.

"What did you bring me today, Steph?" He asked as they climbed in.

"I think it's a cheese steak sub. I thought I would change things up." She replied.

Barry nodded and dug in with glee. Truth was, after seeing _his_ picture yesterday all the memories came flooding back and once again she couldn't bring herself to eat anything. Just walking into Pino's earlier caused a turning in her stomach and she almost threw up. Not that there was anything in her belly because there wasn't. She just didn't think she could stomach the smell of a meatball sub at the moment. Or ever.

They arrived at the cop shop just as Barry finished his sub. Licking his fingers, he climbed out of the vehicle and together they headed inside. They took Barry in cuffs, laughing as he described his sub. After getting ribbed by some of the guys about blowing up her next car or what she was gonna get dragged through next, Steph, a scowl on her face, grabbed her receipt and headed out the door. Just as she reached it, Barry called out.

"Hey Steph!"

Steph turned around to look at him. "What?"

"Whatever it is that's going through your head, I hope you're okay. You're a good person and I like you."

Steph felt the tears well up in her eyes and she choked back a sob. "Thanks Barry. I like you too."

He gave her a lopsided grin which she returned. She practically ran out of the cop shop, trying to keep the tears away. How is it that he barely knew her but he knew she was dealing some serious shit? How is it that none of her friends knew, but an almost stranger did.

She arrived at the Bonds office, finally having got her tears and nerves under control. It wouldn't help her if Lula or Connie suspected something.

"Hey white girl! No donuts today?" Lula asked as she flipped through a Vogue magazine.

Steph flashed her receipt. "Just brought in Barry. No donuts today."

"What did you bring him today?" Connie questioned, smiling.

"Cheese steak I think." She replied.

"That man has a serious thing for you." Connie told her.

"Nah. It's the food he's after."

Lula and Connie laughed at that, at her, but it didn't faze her. After all, she was used to the ribbing. She took her check, gave them a wave, and walked out the door. She still had one more skip. And she no idea if she could do it.

"Stephanie?"

She looked up when the deep, accented voice called her name. She came face to face with Hector. She never really spent a lot of time looking at Hector. Maybe it was because he was gay or maybe it was because she wasn't around him a lot or maybe because it looked as though he could kill her with his bare hands. Okay, so all of RangeMan could do that last one, but there was something about Hector that screamed murderer. But she knew he would never hurt her, called it her spidey sense. So as she looked at him, she really looked at him.

Only a few inches taller than her, he was lean with wide shoulders. His biceps were thick as his thighs and tattoos covered his arms and most of his upper chest, creeping their way up his neck. The two tear drops under his right eye only added to his aura of danger, his badassery. His dark blue jeans and black t-shirt only added to his… sexiness. And it made his dark Latin skin stand out.

"Have you looked your fill, Querida?" Hector's deep, teasing voice pulled her from her ogling and she jerked her head up in surprise.

"You…" She stuttered before shaking herself. "You speak English." She stated. Like he didn't know.

He casually walked over to her with a grin on his face. "That ain't my only secret, florecita." He replied with a wink and a cocky grin before walking past her and into the bonds office.

Steph was speechless. She didn't know what to say or think at the moment. And she didn't a clue what he just called her but it sent chills down her spine and not the bad kind. She liked him. She found him attractive. Well, of course he was attractive. All of RangeMan was, but somehow this felt different.

Suddenly she shook herself. She climbed into her car with an aggravated sigh. Why was she all of sudden attracted to Hector? And why now? Why now when she had lost herself?

"Ugh!"

She was losing her mind… unless… maybe… it was because he was safe. He was gay so he was safe. Yeah. That made sense.

"That's my story." Steph muttered to herself as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed for her apartment.

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

Steph crinkled her nose and turned her head. She yanked the ball cap off her head and tossed it into the corner of the bathroom. She needed to look different. He couldn't recognized her. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to look at him, to get close to him. She could barely think of him without throwing up. She tried to choke down a peanut butter and olive sandwich when she got to her apartment and the first thought of facing him, she threw it back up. It was pointless. Useless. She was a failure.

"Ugh!"

She threw herself down on the couch and once again, let the tears fall. She was so damned sick of crying. She was so damned tired of being afraid of her shadow. She was so tired of the nightmares, of waking up screaming and having no one there for her. She just wanted someone to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her that she would be okay. She wanted someone to help her through this, to kick Benjamin Kenny's ass. NO! She wanted someone to _help_ her kick his ass. She needed that silent support. Support she haven't had in the last six months.

But she didn't have that. All she had was herself and damn it, she refused to fail.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. She went back into the bathroom and went to taming her hair. She plugged in her hair straightener and waited for it to warm up. She loved her curls, but with straight hair, he wouldn't be able to recognize her curly hair. Then she would pull on the baseball cap and don a pair of dark sunglasses and her disguise would be complete.

Once the flat iron was warmed up, she slowly straightened her hair. Once she was finished, she barely recognized herself. She then pulled her newly straight hair into a ponytail and then pulled it through the hole in the cap and covered her eyes with the bill. She then grabbed a pair of sunglasses and hid her blood shot blue eyes. She looked in the mirror for the hundredth time that day and actually smiled. She didn't recognize herself so she hoped that he didn't either.

She turned this way and that way and her confidence went up. She put on some really dark lipstick, covered her cheeks with some dark blush and she knew she had it. He wouldn't recognize her. Now the only question was…

Could she do it? Could she see him without breaking down? Could she breathe the same air as him without throwing up or having a complete mental break down? Could she?

What if she couldn't? What if he saw through her disguise and knew it was her? What if he tried to…

Steph shuddered in horror and took a deep breath. Black spots were dancing in front of her eyes and she was about to throw up. Tears spilled down her cheeks and her breathing hitched.

A knock on her front door pulled her away from the near panic attack she was heading towards. She took another deep breath, washed her face, took off the hat and sunglasses and walked down the hallway, towards her front door.

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

He grinned as he climbed back into his truck and pulled away from the bonds office. He was able to keep the goofy, stupid smile off his face at the bonds office, but it was tough. She was checking him out. And while she was checking him out, he was checking her out. He noticed her jeans were no longer tight, but hanging loosely on her narrow hips. Her dark blue sweater, which made her blue eyes even darker than normal, hung off one shoulder. Her cheeks were sunken in and he knew she wasn't eating. Her eyes were dark and cloudy with bruises underneath them. She wasn't sleeping either. Her hair didn't have the same bounce as it always did. She had lost her spark and Hector had to admit that she was breaking what was left of his cold heart.

He wanted to see her again. He wanted to see her eat. So after running a few more errands for RangeMan, he dropped by the Tasty Pastry and grabbed a few Boston cremes and a few others for variety. He pulled up to Steph's apartment and climbed out of his truck. He locked the doors and headed upstairs. He looked out for any threats but her street and her apartment building were quiet. He knocked on the door and waited.

When she opened the door, he immediately noticed two things. One, her hair. She had straightened it and while he preferred her curls, the straight look was sexy as fuck. And two, she had been crying. Then he noticed the thick make up covering her cheeks and lips. He liked her make up free but she was still sexy. But with that thick make up, he had a feeling she was gearing up for something. For what, he wasn't sure. So he could comment on her tear streaked face or make her smile instead.

He gave her his cocky smirk while biting his lower lip. "Dayum, Florecita."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you so much guys! The support and love y'all are giving me is just amazing! Thank you so much! Between now and Monday, I'll post as often as I can but Monday I start my new job so then I'll probably slow down. But I'm loving this story and it's just pouring out! Much love, guys!

I do NOT own any of these characters. I'm only playing and I am NOT making any money from this story.

P.S. My cover picture is my Hector.. :-)

Chapter Three

Steph threw open the front door and her jaw dropped. Hector stood there in all his Hector sexiness and she wanted to slam the door in his face and pretend she never heard the knock. He perused her body like he wanted to do naughty things to her and Steph felt her mouth go dry. She was embarrassed as hell too. She looked horrible with her make up caked on and her eyes red from crying. He was probably gonna comment on how terrible she looked or ask her if she had lost a bet.

Steph was sure her eyes crossed when this cocky look spread across his face and his pearly white teeth nibbled on his full lower lip.

"Dayum, Florecita." He drawled out all silky smooth.

Steph blinked, unsure of what to say. She didn't have a clue what that word meant but it turned her insides all around into a pretzel.

"Hey Hector." She spoke slowly. She wanted to make sure she didn't screw anything up.

She was losing her mind for sure.

"Invite me in." It was demand. A soft, gentle demand, but one nonetheless.

Without even thinking about it, Steph stepped back and allowed him to enter her apartment. As he walked by, she noticed the Tasty Pastry bag in his hand and grimaced. She didn't want any donuts and she wasn't sure how to tell him that without hurting his feelings or him getting suspicious. She wasn't sure about the first one but she knew the latter would happen.

She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he pulled out two bottles of water and placed them on the counter. He watched her closely as he opened both bottles and then pulled out six donuts from this bag. Several of them were Boston cremes while the others were jelly filled and one with nuts.

It was a sad day when not even her favorite donuts enticed her. But she had no desire to stick any of them donuts in her mouth. In fact, the smell alone was making her sick.

Hector pushed a donut towards her then took a bite of another one. Steph's mouth dropped. So he wasn't all about the body's a temple shit. That was refreshing. Too bad she couldn't even enjoy that.

"Eat." Another order. And instead of it pissing her off, it turned her on. Shit, she needed professional help.

"I'm not hungry."

Hector frowned. Once again his eyes scanned her body. "You've lost weight, Florecita. You need to eat."

His accent was thick but his English was perfect. "I didn't think you spoke English. Do the others know?" She asked, hopefully changing the subject.

Hector cocked an eyebrow. "What the others don't know won't hurt them." Was his reply.

"Why is it a secret?" She questioned.

He chuckled softly. "It isn't, Querida. Eat the damn donut."

She glared at him. "No."

He leaned back against the counter and cocked his head. "Take a one bite." She shook her head. "For me, Stephanie." He spoke quietly.

Stephanie swallowed the lump in her throat, eyeing the donut. She wanted to. Just for him, she wanted to take one bite of the donut, but she knew what would happen if she did. It wouldn't be pretty and she didn't want to be throwing up in front of this gorgeous man. It didn't matter if he was gay.

Slowly, she shook her head. "I can't." She whimpered.

Hector took a deep breath and nodded. "What's going on with you, Florecita?" He asked.

Steph shook her head. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Stephanie." His voice was gentle but firm and it made a shiver of awareness travel down her spine.

"I'm not lying, Hector. Nothing is going on. I'm fine." She told him.

Hector's fist hit the counter and Stephanie jumped. "Do. Not. Lie to me. Ever. I am a human lie detector, Stephanie. I will know when you are. So from here on out, you tell me the truth. Now… what's going on?"

Steph's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Fine. None of your damn business."

"Wrong." He stated factly.

Now she was confused. "What?"

He slowly rounded the counter. "It is my business. I'm making it my damn business. So what. The. Fuck. Is going on?" He drawled out slowly.

Steph took a step back. "Why do you care?" She asked with a sneer.

Hector continued to slowly advanced. "Because I do. You're light to our, my darkness, Florecita. You're the light that guides us, me to a better place. You're laughter when all we, I know are screams. You make us, me feel like a better men when you give us, me a smile or ask for our, my help with something. And for the past few months, I have watched you disappear inside yourself. I'm done watching, Stephanie."

Steph's back hit the counter and she flinched. Hector noticed and stopped before he touched her. His dark brown eyes watched her. She wasn't sure what he saw but she felt those eyes to her very soul.

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

Hector watched the emotions play all over her face. He was grateful for her beautiful expressive face because her eyes were dark, they were almost emotionless. And that bothered him. Hell it kind of fucking scared him. Steph was one big emotion. She was either happy, sad, excited, nervous, anxious, hungry, confused, crazy, scared, mad, pissed off or something. Steph simply did not do emotionless. And right now, she was so close to shutting completely down.

Hector blamed himself. He shouldn't have waited so long. He should have spoken up before now. He should have said something to Ranger, Tank, or even Lester. RangeMan was in turmoil right now and they were all blaming Ranger without blaming Ranger. It was fucked up but they were a family and they would get through it together. Just like they always did. But he would not sacrifice Stephanie for that family or anyone else. She meant a lot to him and she would soon figure that out. Because now that Ranger was married, he was the only one thinking with a clear head and he already had a plan mapped out.

"I can't talk about it, Hector."

He slowly nodded, drawing deep steady breathes. He liked the way she said his name. He liked it way too much.

"When can you, Florecita?"

Steph shrugged. "It's hard. And…" She broke off and her chin touched her chest as she lowered her head.

Hector touched two fingers to her chin and raised her head up. "Never avoid eye contact with me, Stephanie. I always want your eyes on me. Always." It was another order. Another one she liked.

Her eyes narrowed. "What's with all the orders?" She questioned.

He gave her that cocky smirk. "You'll get use to them and soon you'll come to enjoy them." He informed her.

Steph blinked, obviously confused. Hector chuckled and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Don't think about it right now, Florecita." He turned away from her and walked back to his donut and finished it off.

"What does that mean?" Steph asked quietly.

Hector looked up at her. "What?"

"Florecita?"

He smiled at her. "When you're ready for that, I'll tell you."

That caused her to frown. "Why are you here?" She sighed.

Hector finished off two more donuts, knowing full well he was gonna pay for them in the gym later. He then finished off his bottle of water and washed his hands.

He then walked back over to her, bent his knees to eye level with her and gave her a sad smile. "I'm not going to push you today, but I will be back, Florecita. And you will tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours. And then you'll see."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a second before asking. "See what?"

He caressed her cheek with the tip of his finger. "That I'm not going anywhere."

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

After he left, Steph wasn't sure what to think or even what to do with herself. She paced her small kitchen then paced her living room and her kitchen. She threw away the donuts after giving Rex a small piece of a Boston Crème. Just because she couldn't eat it didn't mean Rex shouldn't partake. After she straightened up her kitchen and made her 'bed', she was still jumpy and unsure. So… she did what she'd been doing for months.

She went to parents' house and lucky her, Valerie was there. But then lately Val was there all the time. For some reason, last winter Valerie had started parking in the garage when she was there. At first she said because it was cold and she didn't want to take the baby out in the cold but then winter came and went and Valerie was still parking in the garage. However, it didn't bother Steph because it came in handy.

"Hey daddy." She greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey pumpkin." He returned without taking his eyes off the television. She wished she could tell her father but how does a daughter tell her father that she was violated in the worst possible way. She couldn't take the thought of her father looking at her any different. Or thinking she was dirty. So she kept her secret.

She let out a sigh, patted his arm and walked into the kitchen where her mother and Val were talking about the latest curtain sale at Bed Bath and Beyond.

"Hey Val, can I borrow your car?" She immediately asked, not wanting to hang around.

Her mom started complaining about her etiquettes and Steph ignored her. Val gave her a sheepish smile and tossed her the keys. She gave her a smile of thanks and left. She climbed into Val's mini van with just her cell phone (which was turned off) and Benjamin Kelly's file. She silently gave herself a pep talk as she drove to his street, off Stark no less.

She parked a few houses down from his resident and opened his folder. For the first time since the bonds office, she opened the folder and actually looked at Benjamin Kelly. He was six foot two and weighed 195 pounds. He had a lot of muscles but he had a little gut too. He had blond shaggy hair. His eyes were green. All she remember about him was pure evil. She remembered his smell. He smelled like pizza sauce and sugar. Figures, right? A weird combination but that's exactly what he smelled like. What his breath smelled like as he laughed in her face. As he violently took what he wanted.

Why he chose her she didn't know. She had never seen him before that night. She had never even knew his name until she opened this folder and saw his face. Trenton wasn't the smallest city in the state of New Jersey but she knew most everybody and while Benjamin Kenny was a few years older than she was she didn't know him. She had never even heard of him. So why her? Why did he pick her? Why did he break into her apartment and choose to change her life forever?

It was something she asked herself over and over again, but the answer was always the same. She just didn't know. She was utterly clueless. So while Benjamin Kelly went back to his life, she suffered in silence. She didn't go to the police because they would only look at each other with that 'it's finally happened' face. They would mutter and talk behind her back. And before she walked out of the police station, everyone in Trenton would know. Joe would blame it on Ranger. Ranger would just look at her differently, with disgust. Her mom would say 'I told ya so' and her friends, well she just didn't want to think about it. She couldn't even eat her favorite foods anymore because of this asshole. It pissed her off and while she wanted to do something about it, fear over took any other emotion she was feeling.

She would forever live with this dirty little secret for the rest of her life. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She would fight this. She would and she would –

A fist against the window shattered her thoughts and she jerked up, opened her eyes and faced her worst living nightmare.

"Steeeppphhanniiieee… did you come to play?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I have definitely missed JE readers.. You guys are awesome! Thank you!

Not Mine.. I am only playing...

Chapter Four

The fear radiating from Stephanie was palpable. So intense it was choking him from across the street. He didn't hesitate for a minute. He got out of the vehicle and ran across the street.

After he had left Stephanie's apartment, he waited to see if she would leave. He had a feeling he couldn't shake and he couldn't leave it be. Steph would probably call it his own personal spidey sense. He called it intuitive. He followed her to her parents' place. At first he thought it had been her sister leaving as it was her mini van pulling out of the garage but he knew that brown hair anywhere, straight or curly. She must have been doing this a lot because her trackers showed her at her parents quite a bit lately. He gave her props for tricking them.

So he followed her to Stark Street and then to the quiet, but run down street just off of Stark. He watched as she opened a folder in her lap. He figured she was just staking out her next FTA and almost left. Again, something told him to stay. When she started to cry, he almost went to her. He only stopped because he knew that would piss her off. Him seeing her in a vulnerable position wouldn't help the beginning of this relationship so he held off.

He saw the man leave his house and walked towards Steph's vehicle. He immediately stiffened and waited for any signs of stress coming from Stephanie. He wanted to show her that he would be there for her, but he also wanted her to know that he believed in her. When the guy hit the window with his fist, Hector opened his door and waited. When fear crossed Steph's face and she froze, he wasted no more time. He ran to her. He yanked the man away from the car and hit him once, busting his nose. The man went down to one knee but he was a big man and he didn't stay down but for a second. He may have been taller than him by several inches, but Hector was trained and it was obvious this guy was not. With a punch to the gut and a right hook, the man finally took off.

Hector didn't watch where he went. And maybe letting him go was stupid on his part but all he could think about was Stephanie. And when he finally looked at Stephanie, he panicked. She wasn't breathing. He wasn't sure if she was holding her breath or what, but her lips were turning blue.

He stupidly pulled on the handle only to find it locked. He would praise her on that later but for now he just wanted to reach her. To get his hands on her. Using the butt of his gun, he would pay for the window later, he busted out the window, unlocked it and opened her door. He pulled Steph into his arms, but he never took his eyes off his surroundings.

"Florecita, I need you to breath." He begged her over and over, shaking her to the point her teeth rattled in her head. "Stephanie, you need to breath." He ordered harshly, keeping their eyes locked. She was in there, he just needed to get through to her.

Suddenly as it began, it was over. Steph gripped his shirt with one shaking hand and inhaled sharply.

"Hector…" She whimpered and melted against him.

He breathed a sigh of relief and held her close. "Hey baby." He spoke gently in her ear.

He kept his eyes on their surroundings but it was quiet. He rocked her in his arms and spoke Spanish in her ear. When she finally released the grip on his shirt, he pulled away just enough to get her eyes on him.

"We need to get out of the street, Florecita. It isn't safe to be this exposed." He kept his voice gentle but firm. Steph just nodded. "Can you drive?" He asked and she just shrugged.

Fuck! This wasn't like the Stephanie he knew.

"Querida, I know you're going through something. Something that you felt you needed to keep from everyone so while I don't want you to drive anywhere, I know you don't want others to witness this. But we need to go. He's still a threat, Florecita."

Steph finally nodded. She reached out and touched his cheek softly. "Thank you." She croaked out in a harsh whisper.

"Anytime, baby."

They slowly got to their feet and Steph climbed in behind the wheel of Val's mini van. Hector ran back to his own vehicle and followed her to parent's house. He followed her inside as she handed over the keys. Steph's mother, Helen was so scared of him all she could was quake with fear as he gave Valerie money for the broken window and apologize. He made sure that Valerie understood that it was all his fault. She simply nodded and told him no problem.

He used their fear to his advantage, ushering Steph out of there before her mother started in and or heaven forbid, her Grandmother popped up out of nowhere. He helped Steph into her car and then climbed behind his own. They were at her apartment in no time.

They entered Steph's apartment and in the blink of one dark brown eye, Steph crumbled in a heap on the hallway floor. He didn't even see it coming so he wasn't able to catch her. The sobs wracking her body caused him physical pain. He got on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms. And he rocked her. He rocked her gently, ran his fingers through her hair and spoke sweet soothing Spanish to her. Telling how beautiful she was and how courageous he thought her to be. About how much he admired her and adored her. He was pretty sure she didn't understand a single word he was saying but everything he said, he meant.

He rocked her until the sobs turned to whimpers and then silent tears. He rocked her until her breathing even out and she fell asleep. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, running his fingers through her hair before Steph finally stirred and then spoke.

"Thank you."

He continued to stroke her hair. "I've watched you. I've watched and I noticed you, Florecita. I've noticed your withdrawal, your dramatic weight loss, and your personality, behavior, and attitude changes. I've noticed it all and stayed quiet. I was wrong for that, Querida. I hope one day you can forgive me for that. But I'm here now and I am not going anywhere."

Steph pulled away from him to sit up and face him. She looked into dark brown eyes and felt those words to her soul.

"I can trust you?" She questioned softly.

Hector cupped her face in a large hand, his thumb stroking her cheek. "You can trust me when there is no one else. Always."

Steph lowered eyes to look at her hands.

"Eyes on me, Stephanie."

Hector's deep voiced command snapped her head up. And he smiled. "I want your eyes on me, Florecita. I'm addicted to those pretty baby blues and I like them on me."

Steph nodded, a frown on her pretty face. "I don't know if I can look at you and tell you…"

Hector changed their position, bending his knees and pulling Steph between his legs, pulling her to her knees as well. He cupped her face between his palms.

"You can tell me anything, Stephanie. Good, bad, ugly, beautiful… It doesn't matter what you tell me because you're you and that's amazing."

Steph bit down on her bottom lip, pondering the sincerity behind his words. His eyes were clear, swimming with truth.

She took a deep breath and threw her heart at him. "I was raped." She whispered.

Hector inhaled sharply. He wasn't expecting that. He waited while the rage simmered below the surface and then rushed with a mad vengeance through his veins. She blinked and tears welled up.

"Do you know why I call you Florecita?" He asked, trying to tamper down his anger. And hold back the questions.

Steph, clearly not expecting his response, shook her head.

His thumbs stroked her cheeks. "Florecita means little flower. Flowers are so delicate, dainty, and beautiful, but they are strong and tough and they face the world head on. They survive after being plucked and fucked with. You are my little flower, Florecita."

Steph shook her head. "I'm not strong." Her voice broke as tears spilled her cheeks.

Hector smiled sadly. "Oh baby, but you are. You are the strongest person I know. You have faced this by yourself and you are still here, still fighting. Not many can say that, Florecita."

"You don't think differently of me?" She asked, her voice so small Hector almost didn't hear her.

"I do. I think you're tougher than I gave you credit for."

Steph threw herself into arms and sobbed. Hector wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry. "Steph, you will get through this. I'll be here, by your side the whole time."

Steph nodded against his chest, her sobs subsiding. Hector rubbed her back.

"When?" He finally asked, unable to keep silent any longer.

"The beginning of June."

Hector nodded, making sense of that. It was around the time she holed herself in her apartment and disappeared.

"Can you talk about it? Not the details just the who kind of things."

Steph shrugged and Hector's frown deepened. He pulled back to look her into those baby blues he loved.

"You don't know him?"

Steph shook her head. "I didn't know him at the time. He broke into my apartment."

"Oh baby." He pulled her back into his arms, holding her close.

"That was him today."

Hector snapped back just ask quickly, his eyes wide. "What?"

Steph licked her lips and nodded. "I didn't know who he was until yesterday when Connie gave me his folder. That was him today."

He blinked, red rage blinding him. He feel his heart getting ready to beat out of his chest. He was fucking pissed. He had that man in his fists today and let him go. How could he have been so fucking stupid.

Hector abruptly stood up, taking Steph with him. "I've gotta go." He set her away from him, afraid he wouldn't inadvertently hurt Steph. "I've gotta go. Like now." He was about earn himself another tear drop.

"Hector!" Stephanie called his name almost frantically.

He whirled around to face her. "What?" He snapped, not meaning to. He was just so pissed the fuck off. He had the man in his hands today and let him go. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"You're gonna go after him?" Steph questioned, a sad look on her face.

His breathing was slow and steady which was shocking considering how much rage was rushing through him at the moment. "Florecita, I had that son of a bitch in my grip just a few hours ago. He hurt you in the worst possible way and while I have a hundred questions I wanna ask you, I have to go and I have to wrap my hands around his fucking throat and squeeze until his head literally pops of his fucking body."

Steph nodded slowly. "I understand."

Hector brushed his lips across her forehead. "I'll be back, Florecita."

She nodded again.

Hector turned to leave, the door already opened when Steph called his name once again. He turned to meet her tear filled eyes.

"Please don't go. Please stay here with…" She took a deep breath. "Hold me. I need you to hold me."

Hector closed the door and pulled Steph into his arms. "I'll never let go."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: It's short I know. But today was a very busy day and my weekend is only gonna get busier. I just wanted to get a small chapter out to ya. Hopefully I'll get one tomorrow, but I won't be home at all tomorrow until way late, so forgive me if I don't. Monday I start my new job and things are only gonna get busier but I'll continue to write as much I can. Thanks y'all! Enjoy!

Not Mine..

Chapter Five

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

They were sitting on the couch. Hector's back was against the arm and Steph was nestled between his legs, her back resting against his chest. Steph's finger on her left hand was lazily tracing circles on Hector's knee while her right hand was holding Hector's and his thumb was stroking her hand. Steph couldn't believe how comfortable she felt around Hector but she was pretty sure it was because he was gay. She was just happy that she finally had someone to confide in, to trust.

Steph shrugged. "I didn't wanna hear the jokes and ridicule or who won the damn bet."

"And what about Ranger, Florecita? He's gonna be furious."

Steph shook her head violently. "I don't want Ranger to know. So you can't tell him." Steph turned to head to give Hector a glare that meant physical harm to his person if he opened his mouth.

He shook his head. "I'm not gonna tell anyone, Stephanie. You can trust me. I just wanted to know why you didn't want him to know."

Steph chewed on her lower lip, deep in thought. She didn't want Hector to know that she didn't want Ranger looking at her differently or thinking she was dirty. So far Hector wasn't do either one of those and Steph didn't want to call his attention to it. In fact, she was tired of this whole conversation.

"Ranger is married now, Hector. He doesn't need my problems anymore. What's up with that anyway?" Steph asked, hoping to change the subject.

Hector chuckled softly. "We don't know what the fuck he was thinking there. Her name is Maya and she is a model from Paris."

Steph nodded, feeling only slightly jealous. Ranger was gorgeous so it was only fitting that he married a model. "She sounds nice."

He snorted. "She's a fucking bitch and she's making our lives fucking miserable."

She actually giggled. Not that Ranger's new wife making all of RangeMan miserable was funny, but Hector's whiny tone was totally funny.

Hector tickled her side. "Find that funny do ya?" He teased.

Steph shook her head. "Your tone was funny, but I'm sorry that she's making your lives horrid. What exactly is she doing?"

"Well, first and foremost, their match is not a love match."

Steph cocked her head back in surprise, her eyes meeting Hector's. "Really?" Steph asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Nope it is not. I'm pretty sure they hate each other."

She crinkled her nose. "Then why marry?"

Hector shrugged. "That's the question all of us have been asking ourselves. They are constantly arguing. Well, she's screaming and yelling and ranting while Ranger just ignores her which only makes it worse. She goes around making changes that she has no right making and then Ranger or Tank have to come in and change it back. She messes with clients. We've lost three since she came along. She spends money like we're printing it in the basement. Tank asked Ranger if he thought of a pre-nup and Ranger replied with, 'what am I, fucking stupid?' so at least he's thinking a little."

Steph turned around so she was sitting cross legged in between Hector's legs. "So let me get this straight. One, she just shows up one day after Ranger's last mission married to him. Two, they hate each other. Three, They have a pre-nup."

Hector nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Steph smiles softly. She just loved Hector's thick accent. She could understand everything he was saying but it was thick, thicker than Ranger's. She loved the way it wrapped around her. She could honestly listen to him talk every minute of all day.

"Is she the daughter of some famous person that Ranger had to marry to protect?" Steph questioned.

Hector chuckled, but he had a frown on his face. "I don't know, Florecita. He won't tell anyone anything."

Steph shrugged and settled herself back against Hector. For the first time in six months, she felt relaxed. She felt safe. And she only had Hector to thank. She didn't want him to leave but she knew the time would come and he would.

"Oh well. He made his bed and now he has lie in it." Steph remarked.

"Does any of your family know, Florecita?" He asked, changing the subject.

Steph shook her head. "I couldn't bear the thought of my dad knowing. And my mother would only gloat and say I told you so."

"Steph, I don't think your mom would blame you at all. You didn't know the man first of all and second, no woman asks to be raped. Your mom loves you and I think despite all the shit between you two, I think she would support you and be there for you."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know, but I'll think about it."

Hector pulled her closely, giving her a hug. "That's all I ask. I just hate the thought of you being completely alone all this time, suffering in silence."

She shrugged. "I've gotten used to it, Hector. It's been hard, but I'm okay."

"You're definitely a survivor, Steph."

Hector's phone chose that moment to interrupt and Steph was thankful. She didn't want to talk about that anymore.

"Alarms are going off and they're shorthanded. I gotta go, Florecita."

Steph got up and Hector followed her to the door. As she turned to look at him, Hector gripped her chin firmly in his grasp and brought her eyes to meet his. "If you need me, do NOT hesitate to call me. I'll be here in five no matter where the hell I am. You are no longer alone, Florecita. I've got your back. Feel me?"

Steph smiled. "I feel ya, Hector."

Hector returned her smile. "Good." He leaned in and brushed her mouth with his. Steph blinked but it was over before it even begin and Steph was reeling. Hector touched another kiss on her forehead and walked out the door.

As Steph shut and locked the door, she touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. She was positive that Hector was gay, but that kiss felt anything but friendly. Was Hector trying to tell her something? Was he not gay? Was he attracted to her?

"Grow up, Stephanie. You're making something out of nothing." She told herself. She headed back into the living room and thought more on their conversation. About telling her mom. Should she?

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

After taking care of the alarm problem, Hector headed back to RangeMan only to find Maya on a rampage.

"You're all FIRED! I hate you all! When I tell you to do something, you do it right and you do it MY WAY!" She screamed at Cal and Lester.

Lester wasn't having it though. "Shut the fuck up, Maya. We ain't fired and you know it. Ranger doesn't run his company that way and we follow his orders so take the stick from your ass and shove down your throat. Maybe then you won't be able to talk."

Hector watched Maya's eyes got wide and Hector was sure she was gonna explode. "Ranger does whatever I tell him and I'll tell him that you're fired, he'll agree."

Lester snorted. "That's almost comical. Ranger doesn't even like you."

Maya smirked. "Ranger doesn't have to like me, he likes what I do to him in bed."

Lester curled his nose. "Are you sure about that, Maya? I was under the impression that men liked their women warm and sweet not cold as a witch's tit at the Winter's Solstice."

Hector watched as Maya reached out and slapped Lester hard across the face. "How dare you?"

Lester laughed, leaned down, getting into Maya's face, and pointed to his face. "Well worth it." He walked away, laughing. While Maya took off towards the elevator all huffy and shit.

That was nothing compared to the time when Maya discovered Ranger's will. Hector's ears were still ringing from the shrieking that bitch was doing. What everyone here at RangeMan knew and what Steph didn't know was that when Ranger died, everything went to Steph. The business in Trenton, the one in Miami, the one overseas, his house in Hawaii, his cabin in Colorado, his cars, his bank account, everything went to Stephanie. That will was ironclad and Ranger stated it was not going to be changed for anything. Maya didn't like it and she made sure everyone in the screaming vicinity knew it. But the will was still the same.

He shook his head and went to his apartment on four. Enough thinking about that crazy bitch. He had to get to work. He had a murder to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Oh my goodness.. Yesterday was crazy! My mom and I helped a friend of hers at a wedding. Like a friend of a friend of a friend kind of thing. Lol.. We just helped out with the food and stuff and wow! There was a lot of food and a lot of people. I got home around nine but by the time I got home, I had a migraine from hell. I walked my dog and then went to bed. Today was a little crazy but not that bad. Tomorrow I start my new job. I'm excited. Fingers crossed for me guys. These chapters are getting shorter and shorter, I think but that just means more chapters in the end. So Enjoy!

Not Mine!

Chapter Six

Steph woke up screaming that night. Just as she did every night since _that_ night. This night, however, was a little different. As she laid there on the couch, getting her breathing under control before she hyperventilated, she heard the lock on her front door jiggle. She sat up, her eyes wide and focused on that front door.

She didn't want to be a victim again. She wanted to be strong. To fight and come out victorious. Oh fuck, she just wanted to survive. She got up and grabbed her hand bag from the coffee table and pulled out her taser. Yes, she should probably grab her gun but she still hated that damn thing. So with her taser in one hand and her heart in the other, she started for the front door.

It jiggled once more as she reached out to grab it and she inhaled sharply, almost screaming in shock. The jiggling stopped as Steph gripped the door knob. She glanced through the peep hole and didn't see anyone so she jerked open the door only to find the hallway completely empty.

Steph began to breathe erratically as she shut and locked the door. She then grabbed a dining room chair and placed it under the door knob. Not exactly the best security system in the world but for now it would work. She then went to the bathroom and threw up.

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

"Steph?"

"Hector, I need your help." Steph spoke, her voice shaking through the phone lines.

"Florecita, what's wrong?" Hector asked, checking her trackers to find them quiet and at her apartment.

"Nothing is wrong, I guess, I just need your help with something." Was her reply.

"I'm on my way."

He heard her sigh of relief through the phone. "Thank you, Hector."

"Always." He replied before hanging up.

He made it to her apartment in five minutes, just as he promised her. When she opened the door, he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed.

Fuck, she felt good, he thought.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

She nodded against her chest before pulling away to meet his eyes. "I need your help finding a new apartment." She announced.

Hector's eyes widened in surprise before they crinkled as he grinned. "Really?"

She nodded. "Someone tried to break in last night."

"What?" He spoke through clenched teeth, his blood pressure rising.

"They just jiggled the door knob but it scared me. But it also made me realized that I'm never going to feel safe in this apartment. It holds too many bad memories and it's so easy to break into. I want to be safe, but first I must feel safe. Right?" She told him.

Hector relaxed and wrapped her in another hug. He was still upset but this made him very happy indeed. He would make sure she felt safe.

"Oh and Hector?"

He pulled back to look at her. "What?"

She licked her lips and he almost groaned. He loved when she did that. He loved it so much he fucking hated it. He was gonna have to come clean eventually and tell her that he wasn't gay. That most of the guys at RangeMan knew he wasn't gay they just went along with it because it was easy for him after his infiltration of a local street gang. After a small mishap, it was better they believed him gay then what was the actually truth. But now Steph thought he was gay and he couldn't have that. He just wasn't sure how Steph would react to that bit of news.

"I want you to teach me self-defense."

Hector almost kissed her. His grin got bigger and gave her a bear-crushing hug. She laughed against him.

"Florecita, that is the best fucking thing I've heard all week! So happy to hear that you want my help. So proud of you too."

Steph frowned slightly which confused Hector but then she smiled back. "There's one more thing."

Hector nodded. "What?"

"I don't want anyone but you and me to know that I'm moving."

Hector leaned back against the wall and nodded. Steph pulled away and walked towards the kitchen. "And I would always prefer only women to be around."

Hector followed her into the kitchen. "I get that but it's gonna be kind of hard to pull that off."

Steph sighed in regret. "I know it is and I hate it. But the only men I don't panic around are you and my father. I can barely stand being in the same room as my sister's husband, Albert and he's a fucking idiot. I can't handle being around my landlord and he's the easiest guy there is. I have a hard time around most of my skips except Barry and Mooner. I'm mostly okay but then they wanna get close and the old ones wanna touch. It's innocent, Hector, but it freaks me out."

By the time she finished her little speech, she was leaning against the counter, looking forlorn. Hector stepped in front of her and cupped her face in his palms.

"We'll get you through this, Florecita. I promise."

She gave him a smile and he kissed her forehead. "Let's go house hunting, Querida."

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

"This one!" Steph practically shouted at Hector making him grin.

"This one, huh?"

Steph nodded and turned back to face the windows once more. The moment Steph entered the apartment, she fell in love with it. The front door opened to the kitchen on the left, a hallway leading to the bedrooms on the right, and the living room with nothing but windows straight ahead. She was on the sixth floor and she could see the RangeMan building from her living room which Hector pointed out to her.

The kitchen was nice, maybe a little outdated but nice. The two bedrooms were decent size. The master bedroom also had several windows facing the same direction as her living and it had a master bathroom that Steph wanted to marry. It was just that amazing. She couldn't wait to try out that shower. The second bedroom was a good size and she already told Hector she wanted to make it her work out room. So she could train at home and not in front of a bunch of people, mainly RangeMan.

"Florecita, I do love your taste, but can you afford it?" Hector asked, concerned.

Steph slowly nodded, chewing on her lower lip. She just received a check for bringing in Perkins and she has yet to pay her rent on her other apartment. It would be tight for a while until she caught Benjamin Kelly. Then she would set for a while.

Steph faced Hector. "I can make it work under one little condition."

Hector cocked an eyebrow. "What's that?" He asked.

"You help me train and defend myself so I can catch Benjamin Kelly."

Hector inhaled sharply and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Under one condition." He countered.

Steph sighed, afraid of his answer. "What's that?"

"I'll teach you to kick his fucking ass so _you_ can catch him if… you let me back you up."

This time it was Steph's eyes that narrowed but in suspicion. "You won't interfere?" She questioned.

Hector shook his head. "I will not interfere as long you show no signs of distress. I'll just be there to back you up."

Steph grinned. "You got a deal."

He pulled her into another hug and grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey Guys! Forgive me! This was a rough, but good week. I know that sounds odd, but its true. We had the fix it guy here three days last week. Today has been my first day off and I've so enjoyed it. Today, I've cleaned and done laundry and spent time with my baby. And wrote this little chapter. It's short and sweet, but its a good one.

Enjoy!

Not Mine

Chapter Seven

 **Week Later-**

She was ready. She could do this. She was strong. She was a survivor. She was a fighter. She was a Jersey girl from the Burg.

She climbed out of her vehicle and faced the firing squad. Well her mother to be exact. The past week she had gotten stronger. Not only physically but emotionally as well. Hector had been teaching her self-defense and in his words, 'she was a natural'. She had just needed to learn how to use her strengths to her advantage. She could take a man down whether he was coming from behind her, in front of her, or anywhere in between. She was more confident in herself and in her abilities.

Emotionally, she was getting better. She still didn't want to tell Ranger or the guys at RangeMan yet, but dealing with skips were a lot easier than they had been before. She had already taken in five different skips, all men without having to deal with a panic attack before or after or even during. Hector had been her back up but true to his word, he didn't interfere. Now they just needed to go after Benjamin, but unfortunately he had disappeared.

Steph wasn't worried though. She was in her new and safer apartment. Hector had stayed over twice and she enjoyed it both times. The first time they had stayed up all night and movie binged. They watched Ghostbusters, Batman, The Dark Knight, and the new Ninja Turtle movie. They pigged out on chips, popcorn, chocolate, twizzlers, and ice cream. Hector just grinned and told her she would pay for this in the morning. And she did. He worked her to the bone the next morning but it had all been worth it. The second time, they had been going over a plan to lure in Benjamin when she fell asleep. Instead of leaving, Hector held her through the night. Those two nights, she didn't have any nightmares.

The nightmares were still there, but she knew eventually they would stop and she would have all of her freedom back. She hoped that once Benjamin Kelly was behind bars, they would stop.

Hector had once again brought up telling her mother so Steph decided not to put it off anymore. So here she was. Facing the firing squad. Or her mother. Whatever.

She looked up just as she got to the front door and came face to face with her mom.

"Mom!" Steph startled. She should have expected it, but she was still surprise. "I almost mowed you over." Steph pointed out.

Her mother, Helen cocked an eyebrow and Steph's brows wrinkled in jealous. Was she the only one that couldn't do that?

"Are you here to finally tell me what's going on with you?" Her mother asked, shocking the shit out of her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know there was something going on with me?" Steph asked.

Helen ushered her in the house and towards the kitchen. "I'm your mother, Stephanie. I may not see all, but I do know all."

Steph shuddered. She sounded a little like Joe's Grandma Bella and that woman scared the absolutely shit out of her. She hoped her mother wasn't turning into Bella.

"Unfortunately, I just don't know exactly what's wrong, but I've the noticed the change in you." Her mother acknowledged as she fixed Steph a very large glass of chocolate milk.

Again Steph was surprise. She was sure no one had noticed. "You have?"

Helen tsked, serving her daughter a huge piece of dark chocolate fudge cake. "Of course I have. You don't eat like you use to, you've lost weight, and you're abnormally quiet. So tell me, what's going on?" She asked as she sat down next to Steph at the kitchen table.

Steph stared at the piece of cake in front of her and sighed. It looked so good and she so wanted to take a bite but the rich smell of chocolate and sugar was already making her nauseous. She pushed it away and faced her mom. "I was raped." Steph blurted out quickly.

Helen's eyes went wide in shock and then narrowed in anger and finally they softened. "Oh baby." She whispered as she pulled her daughter into arms. Steph couldn't hold back the tears as her mother rocked her and cried. "My sweet Stephanie." She murmured softly in her ear as Steph sobbed in her mother's arms.

Once the tears had subsided, Steph pulled back. Helen got them some Kleenex and sat back down. "Tell me everything, dear. When did this happen?"

Steph sighed. "In June."

Helen pushed a curl behind her daughter's ear and then caressed her cheek. "Oh honey, you shouldn't have had to go through this alone. Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I haven't told anyone."

"Why, Steph. You shouldn't have to go through this alone." Her mother repeated.

Again she shrugged. "It's my fault, right?"

Helen reeled back in shock. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, this is most certainly not your fault. Don't ever let me hear you say that again. No woman is at fault when it comes to being raped. It doesn't matter the situation, dear."

Steph felt the tears well up again. "You really don't think it's my fault?" Steph asked, holding her breath for the answer.

Helen cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "You are innocent. You are not at fault."

"But my job…" Steph trailed off.

Helen sighed. "Oh this is my fault. Steph, you know I don't like your job, but that doesn't mean you deserved to be raped because you did your job."

Stephanie shook her head. "He wasn't a skip… before. I didn't even know him. He broke into my apartment after I had gotten home. I didn't know who he was until a little over a week ago. Now he's a skip."

Helen put a hand over her heart. "You're going after him? Aren't you scared?"

Steph nodded and smiled a little at her mom's question. "I am, but I have a really good partner backing me up. I need to do this."

Her mother smiled. "Good. Then take him down and kick his ass."

Steph laughed at her mother cursing. She never cursed. "I will."

Helen pushed the cake towards her daughter. "Please eat, Stephanie."

"He smelled like pizza sauce and sugar. I haven't been able to touch either since. It looks delicious but I don't know if I can." Steph admitted.

Helen nodded. "I'm going to tell you something. And then when I finish telling you this, I would like for you to please try and eat the cake, okay?"

Steph slowly nodded. "Okay." She didn't want to but she would try for her mom.

"When I was in high school, I met this boy. He was in college. A whole three years older than me and while that isn't a huge age difference now, it was back then. Now he was the son of our next door neighbors and I just thought he was the most handsome boy ever. I couldn't believe it when he started paying attention to me. One day when my parents were at some meeting, I don't remember what for, I invited him over. I dressed up in a short skirt and this top my parents would have killed me if they seen me in. But I wanted to impress him. My mother had recently taught me to make meatloaf so that's what I made him. He ate it and told me how good it was. Then he proceeded to touch me and when I told him no, he forced himself on me."

Steph inhaled sharply and reached out to hug her mother. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't know. Does daddy know?"

Helen wiped her eyes nodded. "He does. He was the one that helped me overcome my fear of men and meatloaf. See Steph, after that night, I couldn't even stand the smell let alone cook it, but with the help of your father, I faced my fear and now I make the best damned meatloaf in New Jersey." She stated, puffing her chest out with pride and smiling.

Steph smiled at her mother. "Doesn't it make you think about him every time you fix us meatloaf?" Stephanie asked.

Helen smiled as she nodded. "It does. It reminds me of how strong I am and how he doesn't control me anymore."

Steph smiled at her mom and pulled the plate closer to her. She glanced at her mom. "I can do this, right?"

Helen patted her daughter's cheek softly. "Stephanie, you can do anything. You're a kickass bounty hunter." She told her, grinning.

Steph laughed. "Yes! Yes I am." She picked up her fork and took a bite of the dark chocolate fudge cake and actually moaned a little in pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Work is ... well... I'm loving it. I've been going to bed before eight almost every night and I'm exhausted, but I'm loving it. Doesn't give me much of a chance to write, but here is another chapter. I was going to try to have this out on Saturday, but for me... it was my hubby's birthday. He's been gone for almost a year and a half and it doesn't get any better. I had a small breakdown, but my mom was there for me and I've got God by my side. So today after having a good day at work, I came home and wrote. Then I ate supper and wrote a little more. So here it is... chapter eight... a short one but... um... ;-) Enjoy..

Please don't hate me...

Not Mine..

Chapter Eight

Today started like any other day for Hector. He woke up at the butt crack of light, went to the gym and worked out until he sweated double his body weight, he then took a quick shower and went upstairs to work. Today he had equipment to check over and items to log in that had been delivered the day before.

He had already talked to Steph that morning. She was in a good mood and she was keeping her trackers and gun on her since Benjamin Kelly had disappeared from Trenton more than a week ago. Last week when she called him and told him that she had told her mother all about it, he had been so proud of her. He hadn't been surprised the least bit when she told him that her mother had been supportive. He knew all about her mother's past. He knew all about everyone in her life and their pasts as well. When it came to Steph, there was nothing he didn't know. Which is why he didn't understand how he missed one of the most tragic things in her life. He vowed it would never happen again.

Steph had informed him that she had one skip and it was Mooner, so thirty minutes ago when he received her text that she was home for the rest of the day, he wasn't surprised at all. And when she invited him later for another dinner and movie night, he wasn't surprised. He was shocked as hell when she told him she was cooking. She laughed when he stuttered. She was cooking him meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy with bacon green beans. Her mom had spent all week teaching her how to cook this meal. She called it the 'go to hell, dirtbag' meal. He didn't know what she meant but she was laughing so he didn't care.

He was grinning –lucky for him he was alone in his office, not cubicle—when Maya came downstairs screaming down the house. She had long ago stopped calling Ranger, Ranger and had started calling him Carlos which he hated. Hector had almost shit himself when he saw the look on Ranger's face when she called him Carlos in front of his men. He told her not to call him that ever and she's been doing it ever since. Today was no different. However it was fuck this, fuck that, you're a fucking douche bag, Carlos, and I fucking hate you, Carlos. But really that was no different either.

What was different was Ranger's reaction. Hector watched as he got in her face. He wasn't yelling, but whatever he said to her made the color drain from her creamy tan complexion. She slowly nodded and Ranger walked away. He watched as Ranger made his way to the stairs and down to the parking garage. Hector didn't know what told him to move, but he ran down the stairs behind Ranger. He was just entering the garage when Ranger was pulling out in a RangeMan vehicle and not his personal ride. Hector raced back upstairs and immediately pulled up the RangeMan vehicle tracker.

"Fuck." Hector swore loudly as he grabbed his own keys and raced back down the stairs. "This isn't gonna be good." He muttered to himself as he climbed into his own personal vehicle.

Ranger was on his way to Steph's apartment and in the mood he was in when he left and the way Steph was at the moment, it wouldn't be a good encounter.

"Fuck!" Hector slammed the palm of his hand against the steering wheel. He broke every speed limit and law imaginable to get to Steph's apartment in under five minutes where Ranger had made it in ten.

Climbing out of his car and racing up to Steph's apartment. He didn't know how Ranger knew that Steph had moved. He didn't know how Ranger knew which apartment was hers, but this was Ranger and he knew fucking everything.

He didn't bother knocking, he didn't have to seeing as the front door was slightly open. Cursing under his breath, he pushed his way in and followed the low tones of Ranger's voice. Hector let out a string of curses when he saw Steph. She was huddled in the corner of the kitchen, her legs tucked tight to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees and she was rocking. Her eyes were blank but tears were worming their way down her pale cheeks. She wasn't there mentally at all, but that didn't stop her from flinching when Ranger reached out to touch her. He let out a low curse and pulled back.

Hector didn't bother speaking to Ranger, he just crouched next to Steph and whispered in her ear.

"Florecita, come back to me baby."

"Hector." Steph's voice was whisper soft.

He ignored the blatant stares of Ranger and nodded. "It's me, Florecita. Give me those baby blues, please."

Steph turned her head to look at him and Hector let out a small sigh of relief. She choked back a sob. "I'm sorry." She whimpered before throwing herself into his arms. Hector caught her and tucked her in close.

He carried her out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. "It's not your fault, Florecita. You're so damn amazing and strong. He didn't know and it's not your fault." He continued to whisper how strong she was as he sat down on her bed and rocked her. She eventually exhausted herself from crying and fell asleep in his arms.

He laid her down gently on the bed, kissing her forehead and went to face one pissed off army ranger.

The very second Steph's bedroom door clicked shut behind him, Ranger laid into him.

"What the fuck was that?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Hector could barely wrap his head around how fast Ranger was spewing questions at him and how high his voice was raising.

"Sir. I will tell you what I can but please lower your voice before you wake Stephanie." He spoke in Spanish, making it an order, hoping his boss didn't shoot him first and ask questions later.

Hector was pretty sure Ranger's eyes just crossed. "When did she move?" He spoke in lower tones through clenched teeth.

Still speaking in Spanish, he answered. "A few weeks ago. How did you know?"

If Hector were a lesser man, he would have flinched from the 'blank' look on Ranger's face. "It's Stephanie. There isn't one thing I don't know about her except the fact that she had a fucking panic attack when I tried to…" He broke off, cursing. Hector watched as he ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace Steph's living room.

"Maya's got you fucking twisted." Hector spoke in amusement.

Ranger twisted back around and slammed a fist into Hector's nose. Blood went everywhere and Hector grabbed his probably now broken nose. He didn't give a shit though, he had spoken the truth. Maya has changed Ranger dramatically and the only one invisible to it was Ranger. Hector grabbed a towel from the kitchen and Ranger followed him.

"I want to know what the fuck is going on, Hector. Let's start with why you two are so fucking cozy with each other."

Hector stepped back, holding the towel to his nose and accessed the situation. Maya had fucked majorly with Ranger's head. So much so he wasn't even acting like himself. He couldn't tell Ranger what was going on with Steph. It wasn't his to tell. But he had a feeling that Ranger was likely to just shoot him if he refused.

"We're friends, Ranger."

"Friends?" Ranger snorted.

Ranger snorted? That was fucking new.

Hector nodded. "She's been going through some stuff and we've become friends."

"You called her little flower, Hector. That sounds way more than friends." Ranger accused.

He let out a sigh. "Can we talk about this later? Like when we're not at Steph's apartment."

Ranger's eyes narrowed in on him. "She doesn't know, does she?"

Hector blew out an exasperated breath. "Know what?"

"That you're not gay."

We both heard a sharp intake of a breath and Hector let out a low curse. He turned slowly towards Steph's bedroom door, ignoring the amused expression on Ranger's smug face.

"Steph…" Hector slowly started towards her.

"You're not gay."

Hector shook his head. "No."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

"It's a long story and I didn't know how to tell you."

Steph blinked. "Leave."

Hector almost flinched. "Steph.."

She shook her head. "Just don't. Please just leave."

Hector nodded. "When you're ready, I'll explain everything." He told her before leaving.

He couldn't help but smile when Ranger quickly followed behind him.

"We're gonna talk."

Hector lost his smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This week has been amazing. For the first time since the death of my husband, I feel truly happy with my life. My job is awesome, my writing ability is only getting better(sorry for bragging), my relationship with my family is happy & relaxed and awesome, and my relationship with God is pure happiness. And yesterday.. I realized that when I can, I can write(free handed) at work. We're not supposed to do anything at our computers but work but we can scribble and doodle so what am I doing now... that's right.. I'm doodle writing.. heehee... I wrote chapter nine yesterday and chapter ten today. So I'm uploading chapter nine today and you will get chapter ten tomorrow. And as long as my muse stays with me, chapters will continue.. so Enjoy..

Not Mine...

Chapter Nine

Hector didn't make it to his truck. His phone went off signaling a text from Stephanie. He pulled out his phone and fought back the grin.

 **Please come back**

He turned back towards the doors only to have Ranger stop him.

"Where are you going?"

Hector looked over his shoulder. "Steph just texted me to come back upstairs."

Ranger began to follow him. Hector stopped and turned to face his boss. "She didn't invite you. She invited me." He pointed out.

Ranger's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure she meant the both of us." He assured Hector.

Hector's phone went off, another text from Steph. This time he did grin.

 **Leave Ranger outside.**

Hector held up his phone so Ranger could see the screen. Hector had a hard time trying not to laugh when Ranger's blank disappeared and he began to scold. Without a word, he turned on his heel and stalked back toward the RangeMan vehicle.

Several minutes later he found himself in Steph's kitchen, cooking meatloaf. They hadn't said a word since she allowed him back into her apartment. They worked silently preparing the meat and the mashed potatoes. He watched her closely as she fixed a pot of green beans with pieces of bacon and a tad of bacon grease. The meatloaf was already in the oven, they just now had to get the rest of it done. The potatoes were boiling so now he was just waiting on her to speak up. Normally he was good with silence, but right now it was driving him nuts.

Once Steph had the green beans on the stove, she finally turned to look at him.

"Why did you lie?" She asked.

He sighed. "I didn't technically lie, Florecita. I just omitted the truth."

Steph opened her mouth to protest but Hector held up a hand. "I'm not saying what I did was right because it wasn't, Steph and I'm sorry I lied."

"So why did you?" She asked again.

He shrugged slightly. "I don't have a good reason. I wasn't sure how you would react to the news and you were doing so well with your progress, I didn't want anything to set you back."

"So you thought the only reason I was comfortable with you was because I thought you were gay?" She questioned.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah I guess I did."

She smiled at him and he felt himself relax. "I did too."

He grinned at her admission. "So it doesn't bother you?" He asked.

"I was mad you lied, but when you left I just had this feeling that I can't explain and all I could think about was getting you back here."

Hector loved that she admitted that. It meant she had feelings for him. He just hoped it was the same feelings he had for her.

"I'm here, Florecita. I'll always be here for you." He assured her.

Steph nodded at the same time the timer went off. The meatloaf was done. Steph turned her back on him to check the meatloaf and Hector couldn't resist checking out her heart shaped ass. He grinned and got up.

Soon, he promised himself. Soon.

They had been eating for just a few minutes before Steph spoke.

"I don't want to lose your friendship, Hector. I don't know if I can survive that."

Hector dropped his fork and rounded the small table. He took Steph's face between his large palms and brought their eyes together.

"Florecita, I'm not going anywhere. I know I fucked up. Hell, we all did by abandoning you when you needed us the most but no matter what the future holds, I am not going any damn where. Are we clear on that?"

Steph couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes as she nodded. She barely managed to squeak out a yes before a hard sob ripped from her throat. Hector yanked into the circle of his arms and held her tight, rubbing her back.

She hated being such a female. She never used to cry this much but since that night she'd turned into a blabbering crying mess of emotion. And always in front of this gorgeous hunk of a man. That's not gay.

She felt Hector chuckle against her, making her look at him in confusion.

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "You haven't done that in so long. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

She blushed. "I can't believe I said all that out loud." She admitted shyly.

That only made Hector laugh louder. "I'm kind glad you said it and I'm glad you said it out loud. It was good for my ego." He teased, puffing out his chest.

Steph rolled her eyes, slapping his firm chest. "Your ego is just fine, Hector."

He chuckled once again, placing another kiss on her forehead before slowly pulling away and gently pushing her back into her chair and returning to his own. Steph got up and quickly washed her face and returned to her seat.

They ate in silence for a few before Stephanie spoke up again, unable to stay quiet.

"I don't know if I can tell him, Hector. I don't know if I can survive Ranger knowing. What if he…." She stopped, chewing on her lip before dropping her eyes to her plate. "I don't want him looking at me any different."

Hector sighed. "He won't, Florecita."

This time Steph sighed, still staring at her plate. "But what if he does?" She whispered.

"Eyes, Stephanie." He gave the demand, soft and low.

Her eyes met his and he gave her a smile.

"We all love you, Steph. Each one of us in our own way. The only thing they're gonna be pissed off about is that you were going through this alone because you didn't think you could tell them."

Hector got up and began to pace. Steph watched as his nostrils flared, his fists clenched, and his jaw tightened. She wasn't scared though. She was fascinated. She had never seen this side of Hector before. The anger was pouring off him in waves.

She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to watch him move. He was so graceful and well… gorgeous. He ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it all up and continued to pace. She wanted to run _her_ fingers through his hair. It looked so soft and silky. She bet it was. She watched as his shoulder muscles bunched beneath his shirt as he did it again. All of RangeMan were solid muscle, but there something different about Hector. He was somehow harder than the rest but softer at the same time. She wondered how he was in the bedroom. Would he be sweet and tender or hard and rough? Would she ever find out? Did she want to find out? Wouldn't that ruin their friendship?

Just about that time Hector turned to face her and Steph's face flushed red from her naughty thoughts. Hector's eyes narrowed in on her and she twitched in her seat.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, slowly returning to his seat; anger still clear from his ridged form.

Steph shook her head. "I just don't want Ranger to know." She mumbled quickly.

Hector cocked an eyebrow and nodded. His eyes told her he knew she was lying but she was thankful he let it go.

"He's not going to let this drop, Florecita. He knows something is going on and he won't stop until he figures out what it is." He told her.

Steph nodded and sighed. "I know."

"Do you want me to tell him, Stephanie?" Hector asked quietly, almost as if he thought the question would frighten her.

Slowly, Steph nodded.

Hector's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He needed the reassurance.

"I'm sure. I want you to tell him. Just do me one favor."

Hector nodded. "Anything, Florecita."

"Keep him away from me." She growled.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the sweet messages. I have sure missed my JE readers. You guys are always the best. This chapter is shorter than normal, but its perfect... you'll see... ;-) Oh and please don't be mad at me..

Not Mine..

Chapter Ten

Hector took the empty chair across from Ranger's desk. And he waited. Hector knew he could out wait Ranger. Especially since he didn't want to have this conversation. He was dreading the hell out of this particular conversation. But Stephanie wanted him to tell Ranger and what Steph wanted, he would make sure she got it. So here he was.

His eyes met Ranger's and the stare down was on. Ranger's darker brown eyes didn't blink as they stared straight into Hector's lighter ones.

To a normal person, Ranger wasn't moving. To a normal person, he was a statue. But Hector saw what the others didn't. Ranger's jaw was ticking. His knuckles were turning white where his hands were gripping the arm rests. And while most people wouldn't see any emotion on Ranger' face, Hector saw it. But Hector wasn't most people. He could see the rage shining like a beacon from those dark depths. Hector could feel the anger that poured from every inch of Ranger's skin. So much so that he was sure he was going to choke on it.

Even still, Hector stayed quiet. Ranger was trying to control his breathing, but it was becoming a losing battle. After all, they both knew this conversation involved Stephanie and when it came to Steph, Ranger couldn't stand being in the dark.

"Is she okay?" He finally asked, breaking the silence just as Hector knew he would.

He wanted to gloat that he outlasted Ranger but for Steph he kept his mouth shut. This wasn't the time anyway.

"She's healing." He simply replied.

"From what?" Ranger asked through clenched teeth.

"I just want to be clear on this. I am only here and talking to you about this because Steph asked me to." He explained.

Ranger's left eyebrow went up in question but that was the only movement he made.

"And she does not want to see you at all." Hector continued.

Ranger's whole body went tight. "Are you going to stop me?" Ranger mused.

Hector sighed. "If I have to." Hector was hoping that once he told him, he would understand.

"What happened to Stephanie?" Ranger growled harshly, tired of waiting.

"Fuck!" Hector hissed sharply, running his fingers through his short hair. "There's no easy way…" Hector took a deep breath. "Steph was raped."

Ranger completely lost his blank face. In its place was indescribable rage.

"Who?"

"Benjamin Kelly."

"Breathing?" Ranger asked, his jaw tight and his lips barely moving.

Hector nodded. "He's out on bail and he's disappeared."

"Looking?"

"I've got several of my contacts from my past out looking for him."

Ranger took a deep breath. "Alive?"

"Oh fuck yeah, he has to be brought to me alive."

"RangeMan?"

Hector shook his head. "Steph doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Then why the fuck do you know?" Ranger bellowed before exploding out of his chair.

He tackled Hector, flipping the chair he was sitting in onto its back. Ranger got a lucky punch because Hector was caught off guard. Hector fought back, although he understood Ranger's rage, he wasn't going to be his surrogate punching bag. He landed several punches to Ranger's face and kidneys and Ranger got a few punches in as well. After struggling for a few minutes, Hector was finally able to push Ranger hard enough to dislodge him and push him back, far enough away he wasn't in punching distance anymore.

Ranger spat out blood and wiped his nose. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you?" His eyes blazed with fury.

"Because I paid attention, Ranger. She was changing and it was fucking scary. So I spoke the fuck up."

"Changing?" Ranger questioned, honestly confused. "She wasn't." He denied.

Hector growled. "Pull your head from your ass or from Maya's ass, what the fuck ever. She was changing and no one was paying attention."

"That's bullshit. I would have noticed." Ranger argued, not wanting to believe it.

"She doesn't hang out with her friends anymore, with us at all. She's withdrawn. AND! She's lost weight, Ranger. She refuses to eat Pino's and donuts." Hector let out another curse. "She hasn't eaten a donut or Pino's in six months."

Ranger went deadly still. "What?"

Hector sighed. "She was raped six months ago, Ranger."

Hector wasn't even sure if Ranger was even breathing and then suddenly he was moving. Hector barely managed to snag a hold of Ranger's t-shirt, earning him a jab to the nose for the effort.

"Release me." Ranger ordered.

Hector ignored the blood coming out of his nose. "Not if you're going to Steph's."

Ranger pulled out his gun and aimed it at Hector's head. "I will fucking shoot you." Ranger warned with a growl.

"Then shoot me, Ranger because that is the only way you're getting to Stephanie."

Ranger took the safety off and gripped the gun tighter. Hector waited for him to pull the trigger. He didn't want to die, but he wasn't afraid of it. He done made his peace a long time ago.

"What the hell is going on?" A deep voice barked.

Ranger and Hector turned their attention towards the open door way where Tank – who asked the question – and the rest of RangeMan were watching them intently.

With all of RangeMan watching, Hector let Ranger go. Ranger tucked his gun back in his pants and stepped away from Hector and towards the stairway.

"She doesn't want to see you, Ranger." Hector softly stated, using his shirt to wipe the blood and ignoring the group at the same time.

"She's mine." He snarled in return.

Hector shook his head, resisting the urge to growl and rage at that small statement.

"You're married, Ranger. Stephanie isn't yours. She does not belong to you." Hector hissed.

Ranger whirled around faster than he could blink and was in Hector's face.

"So suddenly she yours?" Ranger growled.

Hector shook his head. "That's not your business, Ranger, but right now we're friends and she doesn't belong to anyone."

"I won't let her go." Ranger declared.

Hector sighed. "For now, you don't have a choice."

"She needs me." Ranger whispered, his eyes actually soft.

Hector closed his eyes and delivered the blow. "She doesn't want you."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Forgive me.. I did reply to those I could who gave me a review for my last chapter, however they were short. It was not meant to be rude or anything. This week has been rough. I woke up Sunday morning, sick as a dog. I've been sick all week. However... I've been going to work because I'm in training and not able to miss one day. I've tried to write this week and today was the first day I was actually able to... and out popped this chapter. Still fighting the cold.. coughing, sore throat and I can barely breath.. it is getting better though, Thank God! Fingers crossed for me, please...

And... Ranger & Maya will be explained.. I promise. But I just LOVE how y'all just 'adore' Maya.. ;-) And Ranger's reaction to what Hector said.. next chapter... ;-) Maybe.. lol! I gotta tease!

Not Mine!

Chapter Eleven

"So you're apartment was fire bombed."

Steph looked up in confusion at Hector who just let himself into her apartment. She gave him a key when she first moved in, trusting him explicitly. She didn't regret her decision. Even despite the news she learned about Hector not being gay. She was… content with giving him the key. In fact, she liked it that he had one and used it.

"Um…" Steph looked around. "Considering I'm standing in my apartment and not on fire, I think you heard wrong." She teased with a grin.

Hector laughed. "I meant your old apartment, Florecita."

Steph's teasing smile and confused face disappeared and concerned clouded her bright blue eyes. "Was anyone hurt?"

Hector closed the distance between them and gathered her in his arms. "No one was hurt, baby." He replied, kissing her forehead. "They have yet to rent it out. I do believe they're hoping you come back."

Steph shook her head, sending her curls bouncing. "Not a chance. I love my new apartment." She then let out a little sigh. "Benjamin Kelly?" She questioned cautiously.

"Maybe, but Steph, I doubt it."

"Maybe he just wants to get rid of me before I tell someone and he gets a rape charge against him."

"Maybe…" Hector didn't sound so convinced but Steph let it go. She wasn't so sure Kelly was the one that fire bombed her old place. But if he didn't then who did?

She wanted to go back to denial land so she changed the subject.

"What happened to your face?" She asked, touching his bruised cheek gently.

Hector grimaced, not wanting her to be upset. "Ranger." He replied with a shrug.

Steph's eyes narrowed in fury. "What the hell?"

"He wasn't happy, Florecita."

"What did Ranger say?" She asked gingerly.

"He was upset, Steph. He wants to commit murder and if he finds Kelly before we do, he will."

"He wasn't mad at me? Or disgusted?" Steph's voice caught on the last part as she fought back tears.

Hector pulled back, gripping Steph's upper arms, keeping their eyes connected. "Why would he be disgusted, Florecita?"

Steph just shrugged. She was unable to answer as tears welled up in her throat.

"Steph, what happened wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. Benjamin Kelly should be disgusted with himself. He was in the wrong and he is a piece of shit. He is the who needs to be killed. After I torture his fucking ass for a while. You are a fucking survivor because you haven't let him take control of your life. You are still here, still fighting and you are ready to kick his sorry bastard ass yourself. So no, Ranger isn't disgusted. I am not disgusted and I know once you tell the rest of RangeMan, they will not be disgusted. They will be pissed the fuck off and out for blood."

Steph nodded and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. Hector returned it, holding her tight.

"Steph?' His voice was soft, questioning.

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't want to see Ranger? Did he hurt earlier or something?"

Steph pulled away and walked into the kitchen. Hector followed behind her, frowning. She grabbed the bread, peanut butter, and olives and set to work. As she fixed them sandwiches, she talked.

"First, he let himself into my apartment. I don't know how he got through my new door and locks and all, but he did. Because my tv was on and I thought I was safe, I didn't hear him." Steph paused as she handed Hector a sandwich.

He took it but kept his eyes on her.

"He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, he said he missed me, I think. But my mind had done shut down as I went into panic mode. And that's how you found us." Steph spoke in low tones, ashamed that she reacted that way to Ranger.

Steph took a bite of her sandwich and then got them glasses of milk. Hector watched her in silence, silently fuming at Ranger. Ranger, for whatever fucked up reason was married. He had no business coming to Steph's apartment, letting himself in, and touching her in any way.

"Hector?"

He looked up at Steph, wondering at her wary tone. "Huh?"

Steph motioned towards his hand. "What that sandwich do to you?" She teased.

Hector looked down and grimaced. His line of thinking had made him crush his peanut butter sandwich in his fist. He didn't have any claim on Steph. Yet. But he hoped in the future he would and that part of him didn't want Ranger anywhere near her. He knew that was irrational and insane but he also knew they had a history. One that he didn't and wouldn't be able to compete with. He just wanted her to want him as he wanted her.

Fuck, he needed help.

He finally gave Steph a smile and uncurled his hand from the sandwich and took a bite. He hated olives but he smiled and ate it anyway.

"Still good." He assured her.

Steph giggled and continued to eat her own sandwich. "What was on your mind?" She asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

His eyes turned dark with lust and desire and Steph swallowed hard, trying to force the lump in her throat to go away. She didn't understand that look, not when it was coming from Hector.

Sure he wasn't gay, but was he into her… like that?

"I am."

Steph's head shot up, meeting Hector's eyes. She must have said that out loud, she realized. His eyes still dark with desire. She licked her now dry lips and she heard him growl.

"Florecita, please stop looking at me like that. I'm only a man." He begged.

"I… uh…"

Hector dropped his sandwich and slowly advanced on her. Taking his time, he was giving her time to tell him to stop. He almost wanted her to stop him. He didn't want to scare her. He reached out and watched carefully. When she didn't flinch or pull away, he threaded that hand through her hair and pulled her to him.

"Tell me no, Stephanie." He ordered.

She shook her head.

He groaned, dipping his head. His lips barely brushed hers before he pulled back to meet her eyes.

"Please tell me you want this. Tell me yes, Florecita."

She nodded.

"I need the words, baby."

She rose up on her toes, bringing their mouths a little closer.

"Hector?"

"Mmm?"

"Please kiss me."

With those three little words, Hector sealed his mouth over hers and his whole world exploded.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank you! I am feeling so much better.. still not completely 100 percent but I'm able to function like a normal adult. Lol! And that wasn't possible til Sunday.. that was the first day I felt like me. Oh the horror! Lol! Thank you to the girls(or guys) that leave reviews as guests. I am unable to respond to you all but I love and appreciate your reviews! And to the ones that have sent me private messages, I will respond soon.. I promise!

Enjoy!

Not mine!

Chapter Twelve

Hector stumbled back as Steph pulled back to take a breath. She watched him closely, looking for any signs of distress, regret or even desire. Or even if that kiss affected him at all.

Judging by the smoldering look in his dark brown eyes, Steph was sure he was affected, very affected. She licked her lips and swallowed the lump of lust in her throat.

"Um…" She didn't know what to say.

Hector groaned in pain. "I need to sit down" He stated before gingerly sitting down in the nearest chair. He tried to hide the fact that he was holding his erection in his hands, but he failed if the wide eye look of amazement on Steph's face was to go by. "Fuck." He whispered, looking down at his lap.

"Hector?"

He looked up at the sound of her scared and shaky voice. He tried to smile but the pain in his… um… yeah… It made his smile more of a grimace.

"Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine." He hissed through clenched teeth. He was used to erections. Hell, he even knew what blue balls felt like but this was fucking pathetic. The pain in his dick was overwhelming.

Steph frowned. "You don't seem fine." She pointed out, not completely understanding.

He met her curious blue eyes. "You want blunt?"

She nodded quickly.

"I'm hard as fucking nails, Florecita and it's very fucking painful."

"Oh…" She should know this. It wasn't like she was a virgin, but this was Hector and… she wanted to please him.

And damn it, she really wanted him too.

Bad.

"I want you too, Stephanie. Bad." He echoed her words. "But you're not ready for that. Fuck, you're not ready for me. For what I bring to the bedroom."

Steph clenched her thighs and moaned, leaning against the countertop in the kitchen. She wasn't ready for sex. Not with Hector, not with anyone. But that didn't stop her from wanting him.

"Stephanie, please stop." Hector ordered, clearly still in pain.

"Stop what?" She squeaked.

"Biting that lip. If you don't stop, I'm gonna bite it for you." He growled.

She let go of her lip. She didn't even realize she had been biting it.

After a few minutes of silence, Hector spoke up. "Steph, baby, you're too fucking quiet." Hector's erection was finally going away and his focus was now fully on her and how she wasn't talking.

Steph looked up to find Hector directly in front of her. Damn, he was stealthy. She hadn't even heard him move. He took her face between his palms and brushed his mouth against hers.

"I want you." She gasped.

Hector chuckled. "I want you too."

Steph shook her head. "I can't believe I want you."

Hector laughed. "Should I be insulted?" He teased, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Steph rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant." She pouted, not sure how to word it.

"Steph, you're afraid of what you're feeling." He stated.

She nodded slowly. She was glad he understood. "What if it's just you because we're spending so much time together and because I'm comfortable with you? What if it has nothing to do with attraction? How do I know if its just you or if maybe another man..." She whimpered.

Hector's blood began to boil at the thought of Steph touching another man or another man's hands on her. "I'm not giving you permission to go out with another man." He barked.

Steph's eyes widened. "Permission?" She questioned, getting a little pissed off.

Hector took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He didn't need or want her kicking his ass out.

"You thinking because you're comfortable with me, you're attracted to me. Right?"

Steph shrugged. "Maybe."

He held eye contact, shaking his head. "There's chemistry between us, Florecita. Strong ass fucking chemistry. It's not because you're comfortable around me or because you feel safe with me. It's because you fucking want me." He tapped his chest twice and repeated for good measure. "Me." He stressed it.

Steph nodded. "I don't want anyone else…" She nibbled her bottom lip. "But you." She knew this. She wanted him. More than she's ever wanted anyone in her life. including Ranger and that scared her.

Hector blinked, taken back by her reply. He wasn't expecting that but he was sure she hadn't meant to say that out loud so I didn't comment. He nodded. "You want me." He assured himself and her.

"I just want you." She repeated.

He grinned. "And I want you." He returned.

"But not yet?" She half questioned, half stated.

Hector's grin widened. "No not yet. You're not ready." He gently told her.

She knew this.

"For you."

Hector shook his head. "What?"

"You said I wasn't ready for you." She pointed out.

Hector slowly nodded, taking a deep breath. "Right. You're not ready to take our relationship to the next level."

Steph tried to raise one eyebrow but succeeded in making Hector laugh as both brows went a little crazy which only made her scowl.

"Why am I not ready for you?"

Hector coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Steph, I'm not sure if you're ready to hear that."

"Hear what?" She egged on, curious as hell.

"Well…" He tightened his arms around her, keeping her close. "You know how Ranger likes control?" He asked cautiously.

Steph nodded. "Yeeeaahhh." She dragged out.

"I like… no I need complete control in the bedroom." He admitted, watching her reaction closely.

Her blue eyes went wide as dinner plates and she licked her lips.

Hector groaned and adjusted his once again growing erection. Everything she did, turned him on.

"I've heard about that."

"About what?" He asked, focusing on her.

Now she looked embarrassed. "About dominating in the bedroom."

"There's a little more to it, but what did you think?" He questioned, now the curious one.

She shrugged. "It seems hot…" She hesitated. "But I ain't doing no butt stuff."

Hector threw his head back and laughed. He couldn't help it but when Steph started glaring at him he quickly tried to somber up, taking a ridge Steph back in his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"No butt stuff, Florecita. It's not about my pleasure. It's about yours. It's about giving you pleasure. And giving you pleasure, gives me mine."

"Oh."

Hector smiled softly. "Yeah. Oh."

"That's kind of hot." Steph commented.

Hector growled his agreement. "I agree completely. I fantasy about tying you to my bed and licking every inch of you until you scream my name." Hector's eyes glazed over at the thought and once again, he was hard.

"Tied up?" She squeaked, her eyes filled with lust and wariness.

Hector shook his head clear of that image and gave Steph his eyes.

"That's why you aren't ready."

Her eyes narrowed. "You are not tying me up." She declared forcefully.

Hector chuckled, pulling her close against his body. "Oh I will. Just not at first. For now, you're not ready for sex at all, but as for us, most definitely not. My dominate side comes out no matter what I do because it's who I am."

"I don't want to be tied up, Hector."

He brushed their lips and tightened his hold on her. "How about we discuss this later. Like when you're ready to take our relationship to that level."

Steph nodded. "Okay, but can we make out now?" She questioned eagerly.

Hector growled loudly. "Fuck yes." He replied before his mouth fervently claimed hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter. Not as many reviews as normal so I'm taking that as y'all were too speechless to leave one. Lol! I'm not sure yet if I'll be putting smut in my story so please don't hate me if I don't. Of course they will get together, I just don't know if I'm gonna write it in here. And this chapter is one of my favorites and the next chapter... Ranger & Maya... Why?

Not Mine!

Chapter Thirteen

"Hector?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

Hector stopped what he was doing and looked up. It was Sunday afternoon and they were at Steph's apartment, relaxing before dinner which was at her parents' place. He wasn't quite ready for that but he would deal with it. It was after all, what Steph wanted. Two days ago, they kissed and everything changed for them. Since then, they've spent most of their time together. A lot of that time was spent kissing, He had no complaints, but his dick did.

Today, however, he was working on a new shipment of electronics, logging them into the system at work. He was using his home computer but he had the RangeMan system on it so he was able to spend more time with Steph while working. And Steph, well she was doing her nails. It was a quiet afternoon and he was enjoying the hell out of it.

He nodded. "Go ahead."

"Why does everyone think you're gay and how did that start?"

Hector chuckled as he abandoned his computer and joined Steph on the couch. He sat back against the arm of the sofa and pulled Steph into his arms. She relaxed against him, settling into his firm body.

"Well it started back when I was thirteen and joined a gang. My parents didn't give a fuck what any of us kids were up to so I grew up on the streets. Joining a gang was inevitable for me. The others in the gang were older, a lot older. By the time I was sixteen, I already killed a man and I didn't look anywhere near sixteen. And unfortunately the old lady of the leader of the gang noticed. And she started to hang all over me. I kept pushing her away, trying to be nice but it didn't work. I didn't want to piss her off because if I did then her old man, the leader would have killed me. He was very protective of her slutty ass. One day when I was trying to disentangle from her octopus limps, he walked in and blew up. He had a gun pointed at my head, ready to kill me. I said the first thing that I could think of."

"What was that?"

"I told him he was more my type than she was."

Steph laughed. "What did he say?"

Hector laughed with her. "It took him a few seconds for it to sink it, but he put his gun away, laughed and said he hoped I could keep my hands and my dick away from him."

That made Steph laugh harder. "Did it work? Did his girlfriend stay away from you?"

Hector nodded. "She did. And my life was drastically changed after that. Getting laid was really fucking hard."

Steph elbowed him and he grunted. "I don't want to hear about that." She warned him.

Hector chuckled. "RangeMan knows I'm not gay though." He admitted and he felt Steph stiffen against him.

"Well then how come I didn't?" She asked, hurt evident in her tone.

"I don't know, Steph."

"I didn't know you could speak English either."

He sighed. "I know."

"You didn't want me to know you."

Fuck, he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Steph, that's not it at all."

"Then why?" She pushed.

He shrugged. "I was shy." He gave a bullshit reason.

Steph laughed humorless and elbowed him again. "I highly doubt that."

Hector let out a long sigh. "Steph, I was instantly attracted to you. So much so that it scared the fuck out of me. And Ranger made it clear that you were his from the beginning."

"What do you mean he made it clear?" Steph asked, getting pissed off.

"Lester made a comment and Ranger replied with, touch her and I'll kill you."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep." He answered, grinning at her tone.

"That jackass! He doesn't own me."

Hector chuckled. "We thought that too, but he was our boss and even I'll admit that he's a bad ass and a little fucking scary."

Steph nodded her agreement. "So you wanted to avoid me?" She questioned.

"It sounds bad, but yeah I was fucking praying you were a complete bitch or something."

Steph snickered. "But I wasn't."

"No you wasn't and then you heard me speaking Spanish to Ranger and I went with the, I don't speak English shit and then when you thought I was gay, I fucking ran with that."

Steph laughed. "I bothered you that much?" She asked in disbelief.

Hector snorted, making her giggle. "Everything you did turned me on, made me hard as fuck, and fucked with my head. That sweet smile of yours, that little finger wave, how when you would concentrate on something and that focus would be so intense you wouldn't notice anything around you. The way you would take on your skips with complete abandon and the way you blow up your cars. How you love your family and friends so openly." Hector sighed. "Fuck, Steph, you fucking breath and I'm hard."

Steph giggled so more. "Wow. I don't know what to say." She was in fact speechless. She had no idea Hector felt this way.

"You can tell me why no one seem to notice the change in you." Hector replied to her statement.

She shrugged. "I fake smiled and laughed. I pretended to eat before I went somewhere. And I avoided people at all cost."

"But your family didn't notice at all?"

Another shrugged lifted her shoulders. "My mom is so involved with my nieces and Valerie who is pregnant for the fifth time and her house wife duties. My dad avoids everything in fear of having to do something that doesn't involve sports. Valerie has too many kids to pay any attention to me. And grandma Mazur is crazy as hell but I knew she would notice so I avoided her a lot."

"And Joe?" Hector asked, waiting with bated breath. He wanted them to be over, finished.

"He was assigned to an undercover mission two months before…. And we talked before he left and we agreed to explore other options because I wasn't ready to settle down and be a wife and he hated my job."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Steph shook her head. "Not like I thought I did. I've hardly thought about him and when I did it's an, I hope he's okay thought." She admitted.

"That's good to know. I don't share." Hector growled.

Steph turned her head to look at him. "Share?"

Hector cocked an eyebrow. "I assumed you knew this when I stuck my tongue down your throat. You're mine. I'm claiming you. And I do not share."

"Oh." Was her reply.

Hector chuckled. "I do that a lot."

"Do what?"

"Render you speechless."

"You don't either." Steph denied.

"I'm going to ignore that lie you just told and ask you a question."

Steph huffed out a breath. "What?"

"Why didn't you talk to Lula?" He asked softly.

Steph pursued her lips and shrugged. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Steph." Hector stated firmly.

"I know… now, but I just don't want her or anyone else to know. She can't keep a secret, Hector. She would tell Connie and then everyone would know."

"Steph, I think Lula would respect you and not say anything."

Steph just shrugged.

"You need to trust her. She went through it too, Steph. Just because she was a hooker at the time doesn't make it less."

Steph shot out of his arms and twirled to face him, clenched fists on her hips, spitting mad. "I never thought that. And you apparently don't know me at all if you think –"

Hector stood up and pulled her fighting form into his arms. "I don't think that and I know you better than anyone. I just want to know why you didn't trust any of us." He snapped angrily.

Steph yanked herself away. "You know why!" She shouted. "And maybe that wasn't smart or whatever. But I was scared and hurt and I was disgusted with myself."

Hector drew her back into his arms and hugged her to him. "No more, Florecita. You aren't alone anymore." He assured her.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why what, baby?" He replied, his mouth brushing her ear.

"Why did you speak up? Why did you finally noticed?"

Hector pulled away, capturing her face with his hands, holding eye contact.

"I noticed from the beginning, Stephanie. I noticed when you stopped going out with Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou. And when you stopped grocery shopping unless you were buying food for Rex. I really noticed the dangerous situations you put yourself in once you went back to skip tracing. I was there and I watched you not care about your personal safety as you took risk after risk. I noticed you stopped your almost daily donut intake and the visits to Pinos stop. I noticed when you started to lose weight. I noticed the down ward spiral you were on, Stephanie." He told her passionately.

Steph blinked, tears welling up in her bright blue eyes. "What changed? Six months later, Hector, what changed?"

He shook his head. "I was done watching, Stephanie. I was fucking done sitting on the sidelines and watching you disappear. I was done watching."

Steph took a deep breath. "Thank you, Hector." She whispered as tears fell unchecked down her cheeks.

"Oh baby." Hector gathered in his arms and held her as she cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Awww! Thank y'all! You guys definitely showed the love with that last chapter.. I hope y'all enjoy this, but please...don't be mad!

Not Mine!

Chapter Fourteen

Hector was pretty sure they were all a little shocked by this meeting. Or maybe it was that Ranger scheduled it ten minutes ago and made it mandatory. Now all of them were sitting at a huge rectangle conference table and waiting for Ranger.

They were all quiet for the most part. They were fidgety big time. Hector looked around the table. Tank was doing paperwork, his eyes darting to the door every few seconds. Lester and Bobby were talking amongst themselves. Ram was taking apart his gun and putting it back together over and over. Cal was messing with his nails. Hal was picking at his cargoes. Bones and Binkie were arguing about something on Binkie's phone. Woody was messing with his hat, creasing the creases. The rest of the guys were playing games on their phones, texting, fidgeting with their clothes or nails or doodling.

They were all on edge, changing little by little, losing their damned minds. RangeMan was falling apart and Ranger had no one to blame but himself and that crazy fucking Maya bitch.

Ranger walked in, looking pale and pissed, and everyone looked up.

"You look like shit, Coz." Lester remarked with a smirk.

Ranger ignored him. "I married Maya for a reason. I know –"

"Fuck, that woman's a tight ass bitch." Lester interrupted.

Once again Ranger ignored him. The rest of them snickered with agreement.

"I have been married to Maya for almost a year now."

"It's only been a fucking year!" Lester exclaimed loudly. "Feels like ten fucking life times."

Ranger sent a look in Lester's direction that might have actually killed him if looks could have actually killed a man.

Ranger's jaw twitched and Hector fought back the later rising in his throat.

"Once that year is up, I'll be divorcing her." Ranger told them, voice full of disgust.

"Why did you marry the pyscho bitch in the first place?" Lester sneered.

"I owed her father a favor." He answered through clenched teeth.

"I would have killed her father and her before I married that batty bitch." Tank jumped in with his two cents.

"Fuck, I would have offed myself before I married the loony broad." Lester added, making the room fill with laughter.

Ranger, however, was fighting anger as his team laughed at him.

"I pay my debts." Ranger's voice was low.

Lester stood up. "I hope it was worth it because this whole team no longer respects you. We think you're a fucking joke, Coz. And it's all because of her. You've let her come in and take over, make changes that don't need to be change. You're fucking miserable as hell just like the rest of us but instead of putting the fucking cuckoo slut in her place, you let her roam and fuck things up. And to make things worse, you let that mother fucking cock sucking hussy run off Steph." Lester was practically shouting the room down by the time he was finished, but Ranger had had enough.

"Sit down." Ranger ordered quietly, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Lester huffed out an annoyed breath, but he sat.

"I am still your boss. Don't fuck with me, Santos." Ranger warned.

"RangeMan, he's right. We're all on edge. Maya has been fucking with us all for months." Tank spoke.

"She'll be gone after Christmas."

"And why did you marry her anyway?" Lester asked calmly, wanting more details.

"I owed her father."

"You owed him your life?" Bobby questioned.

Ranger nodded. "Yes. He saved my life back when I first became a ranger. I owed him my life, literally."

"Why did he want you to marry his daughter?" Cal asked, finally speaking up.

"She needed to be married for a year to receive her inheritance from her grandfather."

"It's not like anyone else would want to marry that few fries short of a happy meal hoochie." Lester reasoned.

The room laughed.

"And her father just looked you up for this marriage from hell?" Ram asked, joining the conversation.

"We crossed paths at my last mission."

"Convenient, huh?" Lester snickered.

"Doesn't matter. It's almost over." Ranger replied.

"Please tell us she signed a damned pre-nup?" Tank asked suddenly, looking a little worried.

"Iron-clad." Ranger instantly retorted.

"And she's gone after the New Year?" Lester asked, hopefully.

"She's gone. I've already told her I want her out the day she gets the deposit in her account." Ranger responded.

"And what if she lies or keeps it from you?" Binkie questioned.

Ranger shook his head, getting aggravated. "They'll alert me when it goes in. Turns out being a husband has its perks."

"Are you fucking that ice bitch?" Lester asked, disgust written all over his face.

Ranger sent a deadly look at Lester. "Family or not, I will kill you." He warned.

Lester screwed his face with repulsion. "Oh gross! You sleep with that nasty whore. Dude, I hope you wrapped up several times over. More protection, might make it warmer to fuck." Lester continued as the whole room tried not to laugh.

Ranger once again ignored Lester. "This meeting was called for a more important reason." The room immediately went quiet but the smiles were still there as Ranger continued. "I want Benjamin Kelly brought to me… alive and as soon as possible. He –"

Before Hector could interrupt and say anything Lester spoke up.

"What for?"

Hector shot up and out of his seat. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled.

Ranger's left brow rose in question. "This doesn't concern you, Hector. So sit down." Ranger ordered.

Hector could feel his heart racing as the rage began to flow freely through his veins. "Not my business? Not my business!" Hector's voice was echoing in the small room. "Have you lost your fucking mind? This is my business. In fact, it's none of your goddamned business, Ranger."

"Everything that involves her is my business." Ranger growled.

Hector returned his growl with one of his own. "No it isn't. I know you don't like it but it's her decision."

The rest of RangeMan was watching the exchange with wild curiosity but it was Lester who spoke again because he just couldn't shut up.

"If this is about Steph, then we all deserve to know what the fuck y'all talking about. She's our friend and we all love her."

Hector shot daggers at Lester. "No, the fuck y'all don't." He hissed angrily.

Lester's face scrunched in confusion and annoyance. "Since when is Steph a major concern of yours?"

Hector ignored him, focusing his anger on Ranger. "You do this and she'll never forgive you." Hector whispered.

Ranger scoffed. "She will. She always does. She'll realize I'm only doing what's best for her."

Hector shook his head in disgust. "That's bullshit. You're doing what you want and what's best for you. Not her."

"He needs…"

"I know, but you have to let Steph do this her way." He interrupted Ranger's protest.

Ranger shook his head. "That is unacceptable. He ra –"

"Don't!" Hector snapped, interrupting him again.

Everyone got to their feet, rage filled the room.

"Steph was raped!?" Lester questioned. Shock, rage, surprise, sadness and so much more crossing his features, mirroring the others.

Hester, pissed as fuck, got in Ranger's face, ignoring the others. He knew he needed to hurry and get to Steph before one of these fuck heads called or texted her.

"I hope you're fucking happy. You just fucked yourself. You fucked this entire company over when you brought Maya here. I don't know where the fuck your head has been lately and dealing with that fucking cunt of a bitch, I get it, but the one bright spot in your life was Stephanie and you just lost her. You just betrayed the one person in the world who wanted nothing from you, who loved you. Congratulations, dumb ass!"

Hector walked away from Ranger, resisting the strong urge to lay his ass out flat.

When he reached the door, he looked at Ranger.

"Oh and if it wasn't clear, I fucking quit."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: First off... WOW! THANK YOU! The reviews came piling in on my last chapter and I am so very thankful for each and every one of them! You guys are simply amazing! Second... Thank you to the ones I can not respond to. I love y'all reviews just as much as the other ones! And one of them mentioned something about being Ranger friendly... Yes this is Ranger friendly... When I started this story, this wasn't supposed to happen.. not to this extent. My characters have completely taken over.. I have no say anymore. However... with that said... it is Ranger friendly.. this will have a happily ever after from all angles.. I promise. :-) You can trust me. And last... the next chapter will be a little different. I'm thinking I'm gonna do short POVs from the guys.. Ranger, Tank, Lester, Cal, & Ram. And maybe Hal. They're speaking to me.. they want a chance to talk.

This is a short chapter to the fall out of Ranger's actions... however(SMALL SPOILER) it is not over! Just a warning..

Not mine!

Chapter Fifteen

The calls started about ten minutes ago. The first call was Hector. He quickly told her he was coming over and not to answer any calls or read any texts and don't check her voicemails. After that, Ranger called. She ignored it. Then Lester called and left a voicemail. Ranger then called again and left a voicemail. Then Lester texted. And then Tank called. And then Ranger called again. Lester continued to text and call her as Bobby, Ram, Tank, Ranger, Cal, and Hal all blew up her phone. It was so bad all she could do was turn off her phone. So she did. Now she was pacing in front of her door, waiting for Hector. She didn't know what was going on, but her spidey senses were going crazy.

When Hector finally let himself in to her apartment, she flung herself into his arms. He caught her easily and held her tight to him.

"What's going on?" She asked, muffled against his shirt.

"Steph, I don't know to say this any way to lighten the blow, but RangeMan knows.

Steph yanked herself out of his arms and backed away from him. Shock and hurt were written all over her face.

"Ranger…"

Hector stepped back in surprise. He was sure she was going to blame him or think maybe he told RangeMan. She really trusted him and that twisted his gut. He didn't however want her to hate Ranger so should he take the blame? Say it was him instead.

"I know it was Ranger, Hector. Why would he do this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Steph. I tried to stop him…"

A sob ripped from Steph's throat and ran towards the bathroom, heaving violently into the toilet.

Hector joined her, holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. With his free hand, he rubbed her back as she heaved and cried.

Hector wished there was something he could say to make this pain go away. Her best friend and mentor had betrayed her in the worst possible way. Ranger was going through a lot and while that was no excuse, the man just wasn't himself. He knew Ranger had to be feeling the pain of Steph rejecting him. She didn't do it out of hatred or vengeance. She did it because she's hurting. Ranger just can't see that right now. He will soon enough.

When she had nothing left, she collapsed back against Hector and continued to cry. Just when Hector thought she had fallen asleep, she spoke.

"Why would he do this? Why did he tell everybody? Does he hate me that much?" She whimpered in pain.

Leaning against the wall, Steph in his arms, he rocked her. "In his dumbass defense, he wanted Benjamin Kelly brought to him alive and putting RangeMan on it was the quickest way to do that."

Steph actually growled. "I want to go after him myself."

"I know, Florecita. And you will."

"So they all know?" Steph asked apprehensively.

"Yeah. He told everyone."

"That explains the phone calls." Steph reasoned.

"Phone calls? So they did call?" Hector questioned.

She nodded. "My phone was blowing up. I had to turn it off."

"Where it is?"

"Back in the kitchen. I turned it off."

Hector kissed the top of her head. "Good girl. Thank you for listening to me."

"Thank you for looking out of me."

"Always Steph."

She settled back in his arms and as he rocked her, she continued to cry. Ranger betraying her in such a way was heart wrenching and gut punching. Hector didn't know how to make it better, so he talked.

"He told us why he married Maya."

Steph snorted. "Cuz, he's a fucking dumbass." Steph declared.

Hector laughed. "There is that."

"Soooo… what was his excuse?"

"He owed her father and she needed to be married to get her inheritance. I guess no one else would marry her."

Steph snickered. "She is a bitch, huh?"

Hector groaned. "Oh hell, Steph. She's fucking horrible."

That made Steph laugh through her tears. She was silent for a few minutes, tears were still running down her cheeks. "He hurt me, Hector."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know he did, Florecita."

"The pain of his betrayal feels worse than what Kelly did to me."

Hector closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted kick Ranger's fucking ass. He didn't care if he got his ass headed to him, he just wanted one good punch. One good punch to his face. One good punch to his kidneys and maybe one good pinch to his dick. Just to make him feel some pain. He needed to feel a little bit of the pain that Steph was feeling.

"But you know what?"

"What?" Hector waited.

"I'll forgive him."

Hector inhaled sharply. A little surprised and a lot pissed off. "What?" He questioned.

Steph sighed. "Not anytime soon, Hector. And maybe not for a while. But I will because he's always been there for me and he's always believed in me. How can I not forgive him? But for now, I don't what nothing to do with him."

Hector felt a little better but he was still pissed off. He didn't want Steph anywhere near Ranger, but he knew that wasn't his choice. He would, however, be there for Steph.

"It's your decision, Steph. I'll be there for you in any way I can."

"Good because I need you to do be a favor."

"Anything, Steph."

"Take my phone and get me a new number."

"Okay."

"And make sure that Ranger and the rest of the guys don't find out what it is. In fact, I'll keep the phone and the number I have, but I want a new phone and number so I can use it without having to worry about one of them calling me. I can't talk to them right now, Hector."

"I'm on it. You don't have to worry. I'll put another lock on your door too. Just in case. I'll protect you no matter what, Steph. I'll do whatever I can to keep you from harm.

"Hector?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Hector was sure he quit breathing, but not that he didn't feel the same because he did. He loved her too. He just wasn't sure if it was the same kind of love.

"I don't mean to scare you or anything. I just meant that I love you like a friend. A true best friend. You're awesome and I don't know what I do without you." Steph admitted.

"You won't have to find out, Steph. Like I told you before. You're mine and I love you too."

With that, she settled more firmly against him and went to sleep.

After putting her bed, he checked her phone and just about flipped. She had over two hundred missed calls and over hundred text messages and voice mail box was full. He didn't delete them, but he turned her phone back off and got to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I just want to be clear on this... this is a HECTOR & STEPH pairing... just some bumps a long the road.. I'm sorry for any confusion for the previous chapter... hopefully this will be clear it up.. enjoy!

Not mine!

Chapter Sixteen

 **Hector:**

I needed to get to Steph. I can't fucking believe Ranger's stupidity. How could he out Steph like he did? She didn't want to tell _hi_ m! What made him think she would want all of RangeMan to know? Hell, her own damn family didn't know. Well, except her mom now of course. But even that wasn't easy for her.

And what if Steph blamed me? I mean, fuck, I know it's selfish to think about myself at this particular time, but we've come so far these past couple of weeks and I didn't want anything setting us back and that included Ranger's dumb ass.

Okay so I know Ranger and Steph have this crazy messed up history of a relationship, but it's a deep, strong one. But I didn't want him or anyone else interfering with what Steph and I had built, had worked for. And here I am...again... thinking only of myself. Fuck! I'd do anything for Steph. I hope she knows that.

 **Lester:**

Oh my fucking God! Steph was r –. She was ra –…

FUCK! I couldn't even bring myself to say it! Or well think it, I guess.

I just can't fucking believe it! How come none of us knew? How did I not know?

She stopped coming to RangeMan. She stopped coming to see Ranger! If anything else got passed us that should have stuck out like a sore fucking thumb. She never asked for our help anymore or used our search engines. Hell, I never see her at Pino's anymore either. Bobby and I are there all the fucking time! We go every Monday and Friday and sometimes we go on Saturdays too. Hell, no matter what fucking day we went on, she was never there.

Last time I'd seen her, it was maybe a month ago and now that I think about it, she had been jumpy, shaky, and nervous. Her clothes had hung on her small frame so it was obvious she lost a lot of weight. So how did I not notice it then? What the fuck kind of friend was I?

 **Bobby:**

Steph was fucking raped! Jesus fucking hell and back! Being a doctor, I've seen this. Hell, I've done the fucking rape kits. But this was Steph! Our Bomber! How come any of us didn't know this or see this. Does her family know? Her other friends like Mary Lou? Were we the only ones left in the dark?

And poor Steph… I don't know even know what to say or think. What can I say to her to make it better, even if only slightly? Nothing. I knew the answer to that. There was nothing I could say. Nothing I could do to make Steph feel better. I was hopeless. I feel hopeless. I bet Steph feels worse.

 **Ram:**

I wanted to shoot the fucking bastard. I didn't wanna kill him. Oh fuck no, that was too easy for him. I wanted to fucking shoot him to start with. Then I wanted to torture the dirty bastard. And shooting his fucking dick off would feel good too.

I should have seen the signs. My little sister had been brutally raped back when she was in college and she tried to kill herself a few months after. She had quit eating, stopped hanging out with her friends and just retreated within herself. We didn't even know anything about it until the hospital called and told us she was in a coma, fighting for her life. So I knew the signs… how did I not see this?

Things have been crazy busy the last few months, but not to notice Steph and… Ugh!

I shuddered. We all had been taking extra missions on or contracting jobs outside of RangeMan to avoid Maya and her batty shitty ways. I just can't believe while avoiding Maya, we completely neglected our Steph, our Bombshell Bounty Hunter. The one girl that never treated us differently, never looked down on us, or judged us by our pasts, we all but snubbed her.

Fuck, we were all horrible ass mother fuckers!

 **Cal:**

We've all been busy. We've all had our share of problems. But this… what we've done to Steph is unforgivable. We have been shitty friends to the one girl that always had our backs.

Steph is so… happy and full of life. She's sweet, innocent, untainted. And she's been violated in the worst way possible.

"Fuck!"

I just wanted to hold her, to tell her that I was sorry and how much I love her and adore her. And I wanted to tell her that I was shitty ass friend.

Would she ever forgive me?

 **Hal:**

Okay…. I'll admit when I first met Steph, I had misgivings about her. To me, it seemed as though as she was taking advantage of the only person besides my mother that I trusted. Ranger had saved my life when no one else would and then he gave me a job when no one else wanted me. It sounded fucked up when I said it, but I was protective of Ranger. And from my point of view, it didn't look good. And then she went and stunned me with my own damned stun gun so my opinion didn't get any better. In fact, it pissed me off. I have always had temper issues, Ranger knew this and that day had pushed me over the edge. Because Ranger saw something in her, I left it alone.

However, slowly with time I saw what the others did too. She was a ray of light in our dark world. She was the beauty to our beasts. She was special. She was one of us but then she wasn't. She stuck up for us when others wouldn't. She saw in us what others refused to. She hated being caged. I knew that feeling well.

So when it came time to be there for her… we disappeared. We fell behind. We let her down.

We didn't deserve her.

 **Ranger:**

I fucked up!

I fucked up!

FUCK!

I hated being away from her. So much so that when I tried to keep Maya and my marriage from hell a secret, I couldn't stay away. I couldn't leave her here in Trenton by herself. I had to know she was okay. But I failed. I failed my Babe.

All because I tried to lose myself in paperwork and my company while Maya took control and fucked everything up. And I let her! She wasn't even that good of a fuck. And I only fucked her once! And that was only to consummate this marriage from hell. She woke up the next morning feeling way too loving and shit and I told her immediately that she was only a fuck and a job and nothing more. She's been a bitch ever since. The other day it had gotten so bad, I was on my last shred of control and she wouldn't stop so I told her if she wasn't careful, I would make her disappear and no one would be the wiser. And no one would give a shit. She'd been quiet since. Thank fucking God.

Now I just fucked over my Babe and I had no way to fix it.

 **Lester:**

None of us knew where Ranger had went to. We thought he would be on his way to Steph, but he didn't follow us. The rest of us were on our way to her apartment. To beg forgiveness… to hope like hell she would talk to us. I wanted to hug her, hold her, tell her that everything would be okay. We would do this shit together. She was no longer alone. And then I wanted to know about Hector and her and what the fuck that was about.

Steph's door was slightly opened so I pushed it the rest of the way and found it full of RangeMan but Steph's apartment was empty of... Stephanie. I looked around at my co-workers and friends.

"Where's Steph?" I asked.

The only answer I got were shrugs.

How fucking much did we miss?

 **Steph:**

I told him I loved him. And he froze. I told him I loved him and he froze. So I did the only thing I could. I lied. I was in love with that man. And I thought maybe he felt the same, but he froze when I told him. So I did the only thing I knew I could to survive the hurt. I went to denial land.

 **Hector:**

Friends! Oh fuck no! We were gonna have to talk and soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey Y'all! Sorry about this later than normal posting.. it's getting to our peak season at work which means we're super busy! I'm working a lot and I'm really tired. Like falling asleep as we speak tired so forgive me. Here is another chapter... please enjoy!

Not Mine!

Chapter Seventeen

"Benjamin Kelly was spotted on Stark Street." Hector announced as he hung up his phone.

Steph looked up, excitement and fear swimming in her bright blue eyes. "Spotted by who?" She asked.

They had been in the middle of a movie marathon after a long day of more self-defense and looking for Kelly. In the middle of Steph's favorite movie, Ghostbusters, Hector's phone had started ringing. Normally Hector would have ignored it, but when he saw that it was one of his contacts keeping a look out, he answered.

While Hector was on the phone, Steph decided it was a perfect time to refill their popcorn bowls and grab more junk food. She was in the kitchen getting them more drinks, having already carried the popcorn and the candy into the living room when Hector made his announcement.

He crossed the kitchen, coming to rest beside her, propping his hip against the counter and facing Steph. She put down the drinks and met Hector's eyes. She was learning that he always wanted eye contact so she always gave him her eyes.

Hector grinned when Steph's baby blues settled on him. She was learning and soon she would learn more. "I've got several contacts looking for him. They're under strict orders not to acknowledge him or contact him in any way. I just want to know when and where they see him. Immediately."

"And he's on Stark, right now?"

Hector nodded, his eyes filled with mirth and mischief. "Yes he is. He's at a bar. You ready to get him?" He questioned with concern. He had to make sure she was okay to do this.

Steph nodded eagerly. "I'm ready to kick his ass, Hector. I want him off the streets before he does this to someone else."

Hector's grin widened. "Then let's do this."

"I gotta change!" Steph loudly exclaimed.

"Hurry, Florecita."

Steph ran back to her bedroom and quickly changed. She pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and a black long sleeve t-shirt. She then pulled a black hoodie over that and tugged on her black combat boots. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and then tucked it into a black RangeMan hat. Several swipes of mascara later, she was ready.

She came stomping out of the bedroom and when Hector caught sight of her, his heart flipped over. She was taking this seriously. She had come so far and she didn't even realize it. Soon she would.

"You channeling your inner RangeMan?" Hector teased her.

Steph looked down at herself and then back at Hector. "I'm channeling my inner badass." She shrugged and smiled. "If it so happens to look like I'm part of RangeMan, I'm okay with that and besides you're wearing the same thing so maybe I'm channeling you."

Hector's grin turned dirty and Steph's eyes narrowed. "I could so dirty that up right now."

Steph bit down on her lower lip and Hector growled. "How you could dirty up channel?" Steph asked, suddenly curious.

Hector took a step closer and Steph's breath hitched. He tapped her nose before slowly running a finger down her cheek. "Stephanie, when it comes to you, I can dirty up anything." He whispered huskily.

Steph shivered and without thinking about it, stepped closer to him, their bodies now touching. Hector nuzzled her neck, his lips caressing her skin, making goosebumps break out on her flesh. Her whole body was tingling, she was shaking with want and need. But Hector didn't feel that way about her, right? He just wanted to be friends. She didn't want a fuck buddy. She didn't need another Joe or Ranger in her life.

Without thinking she spoke out loud. "So your love comes with a condom too, huh? Just not a ring?" She said harshly, upset more with herself than Hector.

Hector jerked away from her, his eyes filled with rage. "Who the fuck said that to you?" He growled.

Steph shook her head and looked away. "No –."

"Eyes, Stephanie." He ordered. She met his eyes. "Don't lie to me. Who said that to you?" His voice hard.

Steph swallowed. "Ranger." She finally answered.

He cursed Ranger's dumb ass and grabbed a hold of her hoodie and yanked her close. "Right now, we're gonna go after Kelly and when we get back, we're going to talk. Do you understand me?"

Steph nodded slowly.

Hector smacked a hard kiss on her mouth before releasing her. He started for the door before turning back to catch her eyes once more. "Oh and by the way… fuck friends. I love you, Steph and I don't mean love as in friends. I mean love as in I wanna fuck you into the floor and against the wall and all over this apartment and mine. And yes my love comes with a fucking condom but it comes with a fucking ring too. You feel me?" He growled.

Steph nodded, her eyes wide. "You love me?"

Hector sighed and nodded, but he stayed away. They needed to go after Kelly so he couldn't be distracted. "I love you, Steph. I'm fucking crazy about you."

She smiled brightly. "I love you too and more than a friend."

Hector grinned. "Thank fuck! Now come on. Let's go find Kelly."

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

Steph stepped out of the truck and her fearful blue eyes immediately sought out Kelly in the line of windows at this particular bar. He was relaxed, laid back and laughing like he didn't have a care in the world. Like he wasn't wanted for a failure to appear. _Like he didn't have a fucking care in the world_. Like he never committed a crime. Like he never raped her.

How can he just pretend that nothing happened? Pretend that her whole life hadn't changed? That he didn't violate her in the worst way imaginable. He has a mother and two sisters! What if someone raped his sisters or his mother? Or what if he had a daughter? What if someone raped her?

Was she the only woman he raped? Were there more? If there wasn't, why just her? What made her so special? What made her stand out?

She knew she was a little… quirky but she was her own person and she liked who she was… or who she used to be. Is that what stood out to Kelly? Her uniqueness? Her way of life?

She didn't know but she didn't think it was fair. He was fine. He was happy. He was living in his life like nothing changed. She wanted that. She wanted that back. And she was going to take it back. From him. And she was going to do it with Hector by her side.

She suddenly felt a strong hand on her lower back. "You ready, Florecita?" Hector's soothing voice filled her ear.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm ready."

Hector grinned. "Let's go kick ass, Steph!"

She looked over at him and smiled. She then pressed a small kiss to his mouth. "Let's go bring his ass to justice."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Sometimes I wonder if thank you is enough. Y'all are so amazing and sweet to me. I just can't believe it at times. I love you guys! Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

Not mine!

Chapter Eighteen

"You remember the plan?" Hector asked softly, his hand still on the small of her back.

She nodded firmly. She knew it well. They had gone over it more than a dozen times on the drive here. She knew it better than he did, but she was still sweating bullets – what did that even mean – and she was almost certain she was going to throw up. But she was going to bring Kelly in. Then she was going to press charges against him for raping her. It would mean that all of the cop shop and then all of Trenton would know, but she didn't care anymore. She wasn't hiding any longer. She was done with being a victim.

"Let's go."

Steph started for the doors and Hector slinked away, watching their every move from the shadows. Steph shook off her fear and walked in with her head held high. She marched right past Kelly, ignoring him completely, she approached her 'FTA'.

"Cody Mics, you forgot your court date." She played her line.

Cody actually blushed and Steph smiled. Cody wasn't a big guy, standing at 5'4 but he was lean and the man had some serious muscle mass. He was hiding those muscles as best as he could though. She was thankful for that. She was also thankful for him for doing this. And it didn't hurt that he was hot too. Not Hector hot, but hot. He eyes were bright green and he had sandy blond hair.

"Hector didn't tell me you were gorgeous." Cody whispered with a sly grin.

This time it was Steph who blushed and she was ever so grateful that her back was to Kelly so he couldn't see her face. She could fear his eyes on her for sure though.

She smiled and winked. "Are you going to go quietly?" She questioned with a smirk.

His expression turned cocky. "Sweet thang, I'll go anywhere with you."

Steph suppressed her giggle as she motioned with her finger for him to turn around. He did so with a big ass smug looking grin on his handsome face.

She handcuffed him and led him towards the door. She didn't pay attention to anyone around her as she focused on the bar door. She didn't see Kelly move, but she felt him. She could feel him following every step she took. She managed to keep her fear at bay but only because she knew that Hector was right outside that door. Even though he wasn't to interfere unless she gave him the signal. And of course, Cody wasn't really handcuffed. The cuffs that circled his wrist were the ever so famous, trick cuffs. Hector and her had thought of everything. Hector assured her that while Cody was short, he packed a powerful punch.

So with Cody at her front and Hector technically at her back, she strode out the front door with confidence.

She was barely through that door when a hard hand collided with her back and sent her flying. She knocked into Cody which knocked him to the ground. She prayed he was okay as her hands hit the pavement stopping her from hitting her head. Her knees smacked into cement and she grimaced with the pain. Panic and vomit rose in her throat as she could feel Kelly's large frame standing over her.

 _Hector. Hector. Hector. Hector_.

She continued to repeat over and over again in her head. She was safe. All she had to do was the give the signal, but she didn't need to. They had planned this down to the very last detail.

She flipped over onto her back and came eye to eye with the man of her nightmares. His face held a happy sneer as his eyes raked over body. She shuddered in repulsion.

"Well well well… on your back just like last time." He spat.

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "You're forgetting something." She taunted.

"What? I ain't forgetting nothing." He hissed, taking another step closer to her.

Steph didn't say anything. She just brought her boot up and kicked him in the crotch. With these boots, he went down like a ton of bricks, grabbing his dick as tears instantly fell down his dirty cheeks. Steph quickly got to her feet and before she could think about it, she punched him. She just jabbed him right in the nose. It hurt like a bitch, but when Kelly's eyes crossed she felt satisfaction. So… she hit him again. And then she kicked him and he fell back on his ass. She punched him again and again and she kicked him. Over and over until firm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away.

"You got him, Florecita. It's over, baby." Hector whispered in her ear.

Only then did she realized that her eyes were shut and tears were falling down her cheeks. So she opened her eyes to find Kelly on his stomach, his hands cuffed behind him, he was crying like a baby, bleeding like a stuck hog and Cody was standing over him, grinning.

"You did fucking good, you little hellcat." Cody complimented her, his grin bigger than ever and showing off dimples.

Steph smiled through her tears and then turned and threw her arms around Hector. "Thank you! I couldn't have done this without you." She told him.

Hector pulled back and cupped her cheeks. "Steph, you had it in you all this time. All I did was give you the strength and the back up." He grinned.

Steph brushed her mouth against his. "I love you." She whispered against his mouth.

His grin widened. "I love you too, Florecita."

She then turned around to face Cody who was kicking Kelly. He stopped mid kick when he saw they were now paying attention to him.

He blushed and shrugged. "What? My foot slipped."

Steph laughed as she walked over to him. "Thank you, Cody. Are you okay?" She asked him, concerned.

He tweaked her nose. "Sweet thang, I'm tough as fuck." He gave a dramatic turn before facing her once again. "Not even a scratch."

He only made Steph laugh harder as she pulled him into a hug. "Good. Thank you so much."

He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, Stephanie. If you ever need anything, call me. Hector's got my number."

Steph kissed his cheek. "I will."

"Let go of my girl, Mics." Hector warned him, smiling.

Cody backed away. "She's all yours, my man." He winked at Steph. "I'm out!"

He waved good bye before disappearing inside the bar.

"Let's get him to the cop shop, Steph."

Hector hauled Kelly to his feet and together they headed towards Hector's vehicle. They were at the police station before Steph wanted to be but together they walked him to the front door. She told Hector on the drive over that she was going to press charges and he told her he was supportive in whatever she wanted to do. She wanted him to come in with her so he was.

She took Kelly to the desk with Hector at her back. "He's a FTA." She told the girl at the desk.

She nodded. "Okay. I'll get a receipt."

Steph took a deep breath. "And I want to press charges against him." She said firmly.

That same girl frowned. "For what?"

Steph swallowed hard and refused to cry. "He raped me six months ago."

The police station went quiet as all eyes went to Steph. Hector stepped up behind her, his front brushing her back. Kelly bitching the whole time, Hector popped him upside the head and told him to shut the fuck up.

Eddie stepped forward. "Steph? He… Why? Why didn't you say anything? What if he…" Eddie trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…" Steph stalled. She wasn't sure what to say. In fact with all eyes on her, she wanted to cry and she most definitely wanted to disappear. She nudged Hector who immediately stepped forward.

"Y'all are a bunch of fucking idiots." He started. "You honestly expected her to report this when you all make bets and jokes on her every day. Like she and her job are a fucking joke. Grow the fuck up." He looked at Eddie. "You know my phone number. It's in my file. When the report is written up, call me and Steph will sign what she has to." Eddie nodded, shame clouding his face. Hector turned his eyes back on the rest of them. "Keep your fucking mouths shut. This doesn't leave this station and if it does, one of you will pay."

Ignoring the pale and sickly green faces, Hector grabbed Steph's hand and together they walked out. He pulled her against him, kissing her temple. She leaned against him, nuzzling her face against his chest.

With arms wrapped around her tight and lips against her skin, he whispered. "I'm so fucking proud of you."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I wish I could reply to some of those that leave a review as a guest.. but since I can't... THANK YOU! There was one review that made me cry.. happy tears.. thank you.

It's been crazy around here.. I just moved back to Missouri to be with my family.. well I'm living with my mom and her landlord just found out about my dog.. a pit and he's kicking us out. I can either give up my dog or find a new place to leave. And while to some that may be a easy choice... for me.. it is not. Harley and me grieve for my husband together, he was the last gift Paul ever gave me. He saved my life. It's not an option to find him a new home. So forgive me for the long post times.. between working, looking for a new place to live and just being stressed, I'm finding my muse has retreated in her secret hiding place. But she came out for this chapter.. And there will be more soon..

Enjoy..

Chapter Nineteen

The fall out was non-existent. Steph knew it was because of Hector's threat towards the cop shop. She was grateful for everything Hector had done for her and still doing for her. He was her hero, her knight in black shiny armor, he was her light in the darkness, her all.

It had been a week since she had brought in Kelly and her charge against him was about to become public knowledge. It was shocking that it hadn't gotten out yet. But then again, Hector's – cough cough – warning scared the shit out of the entire cop shop. So everyone was keeping their mouths shut.

Today, she was going to tell her family and friends before it became splashed all over the front page of the local newspaper. Her mother knew, but today she was telling her father, her sister, and her grandmother. Then she was headed over to Mary Lou's to tell her and then to the Bond's office to tell Lula and Connie which she was dreading the most. She was scared of how Lula and Connie were going to react. Not only to the news, but to her keeping it from them. She hoped they understood that she didn't do it to be malicious. She was just honestly too scared to tell them or anyone.

And then she had to confront RangeMan and Ugh… Ranger! But she was giving them a penthouse suite at the Denial Hotel in Denial Land. Too bad it couldn't be forever.

She gave a loud sigh and entered the chaos of her parent's place. The two older girls, Mary Alice and Angie were engrossed in their phones, texting or playing games or something. While the two little ones, Lisa and Rebecca were running around, mostly naked, screaming on the top of their lungs. Her father was parked in front of the television, watching a football game. She stepped off into the living room and touched her father's shoulder.

He looked up and smiled. "Hi Pumpkin. What are you doing here today? Didn't even hear you come in, such a mad house around here lately."

With all the screaming, she barely heard him. She smiled and nodded. "I needed to talk to you and Val. Can you come into the kitchen?" She asked softly.

Her dad immediately nodded and stood up. "Let's go, pumpkin." He put his arm around her shoulders and together they walked to the kitchen.

Val and her mom looked up when they entered. Her mom smiled almost instantly as a frown marred Valerie's features. Valerie thought something was wrong. After all, her father never left the living room unless he was eating. Her mom, however knew what was going on and Steph could tell she was pleased that she was finally telling her family.

Her father tugged her tighter to his larger frame and Steph let herself lean against him. It was nice to no longer be scared of her own father's touch. She couldn't remember the last time she had hugged her father or really, touch him. Valerie was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate piled high with food in front of her. Nothing new there.

Her mom sat down across from Valerie and took a cookie from Valerie's plate and began to nibble as she waited patiently, with a small smile on her face for Steph to speak.

Steph cleared her throat. "I wanted to tell you guys something before it became front page news."

Steph trailed off, totally scared to tell them and Valerie took the opportunity to speak up. "So when do you tell us you're making the news ahead of time?" Valerie asked sarcastically.

Steph sighed. "Since it's really important." She stated calmly.

Val nodded. "Oh." She rolled her eyes but Steph didn't react. She even kind of understood.

Steph took a deep breath. "About six months ago, I was raped."

Valerie gasped while her father stiffened against her. Steph sat in silence as her father and sister took it in. Val was the first to do anything, standing up, she hugged her sister. Steph was pretty sure she was going to pop an eye ball out, Val was squeezing her so hard. Then Valerie started shaking and Steph realized her sister was crying. And then she was mumbling.

Steph pulled away. "What?" She asked her.

"I'm a horrible sister!" She wailed loudly.

Steph choked back a laugh and patted her sister's back. Her father was shaking with laughter next to her as Val continued to wail about how terrible of a sister she was. Steph stuck her tongue out at her dad which only made him laugh harder. But he doing his damnedest to hide it.

"Val, it's okay. I'm doing good right now." She assured her.

That only made Val cry harder and louder. "I should have been there for you!" She practically screamed.

"Um…" Steph was at loss for her words at the moment. Her sister was drowning her in tears and her face was all blotchy. Steph knew it wasn't funny, but oh goodness, she wanted to laugh her ass off.

"You really okay?" Her dad asked, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

Steph nodded, looking at her father. "I really am, dad."

"I'm so sorry, Pumpkin."

Steph's eyes widened at the sight of tears in her dad's eyes. "For what, dad?" She whispered. And although Valerie was still wailing, she knew her father heard her.

"I did wrong by you, Stephanie. A father should notice these things about their kids and I didn't pay attention. I was too focused on whatever game was playing."

Steph's own eyes filled with tears. "It's not your fault, dad. I didn't want anyone to know."

"But your man knew, didn't he?" He asked with a smirk.

Steph's jaw dropped. "How did you know about Hector?"

Her father chuckled. "It's the Burg, remember?" He teased.

That made Steph cringe. "So… mom knows? About Hector?" Steph asked, glancing over at her mom who had finally managed to pull Val away from her, giving her… was that cookies smothered in… gravy? Eeeww…

Her dad laughed. "Your mom is happy about your new man." He told her.

"She is?" Steph was shocked by that bit of news. Her mom didn't care for Ranger or any of the Merry Men with their black clothes, huge muscles, tattoos, and guns. Hector was the spokes model of all four.

Frank wrapped his arm around her once again and hugged her to him. "He brought you back to us, Pumpkin. We all noticed the difference in you, but you were so closed off and distant. When you were here, it was like you weren't. You were a shell of your former self but you refuse to talk to us. So I think we just gave up. We let it go and stopped paying attention."

"I don't remember any of you talking to me." Steph admitted.

Frank sighed. "I'm not surprised. You were a ghost. One time you ran out of here screaming bloody murder. We both knew then that something wasn't right but you wouldn't talk to us. No matter how much we pushed and prodded… You just disappeared more into yourself."

Steph couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't remember any of this. How could she not remember this? Was she really that out of it? She was suddenly feeling a little warm, panicky. She needed Hector.

Her dad must have sensed her panic because he pushed her towards the door. "Go to him, Pumpkin. But come back later so you can talk to your Grandmother. She's been worried too."

Steph frowned, finally realizing her grandmother was missing. "Where is Grandma?" She hadn't seen her for quite a while.

Her dad chuckled. "The kids drive her to drink so she's never home anymore. When Val leaves at five, she'll be back soon after."

Steph couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. The kids were still screaming so she couldn't blame Grandma at all. She simply nodded, a smile creeping across her face.

Frank kissed his daughter's forehead. "Go to him, pumpkin. We'll be here."

Steph kissed his cheek and waved good bye. She drove on auto-pilot to her apartment to where she knew Hector was. She climbed the stairs –that's right, no elevator for her– and entered her apartment. Taking a deep breath, she grinned. He smelled so good and the whole place smelled like him. She followed the scent into the kitchen where it was the strongest. Hector looked up, in the middle of fixing himself a sandwich and smiled at her.

She loved that smile. She loved his eyes. She loved his sweetness. She loved his domineering attitude. She loved the way he made her feel. She loved this man with her whole heart. Steph didn't say a word. She just walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: No luck yet on the moving front, but fingers crossed and we're still praying. Thank you for all the reviews.. You guys are just... so wonderful!

Merry Christmas!

Chapter Twenty

When Steph pulled back, Hector licked his lips, savoring the unique taste that was only Stephanie. He made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat while giving her a wicked look that held tons of promises. Steph blushed making Hector chuckle softly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" He asked as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

Steph sighed and told him everything her dad had told her.

His eyes widened. "You were more out of it than you thought, huh?"

Steph nodded. "How much more did I miss?" She asked, talking more to herself than him.

Hector kissed her forehead. "You have to think about how far you've came. Don't focus on what's passed, Florecita. You'll only continue to set yourself back." He rubbed her back as he spoke.

She leaned against him, taking in his warmth and strength.

"I know you're right, but all I keep thinking is how much more have I missed?" She hated that her voice sounded whiny but she couldn't help it. She wanted to pout at the unfairness of it all.

"Think of it like this instead, what have you gained?"

Steph took a deep breath. "I'm stronger. I'm better at my job because I know self-defense and I'm healthier now. I'm closing to my mom. And…" Steph stopped and looked up at Hector. "I have you now. I found you." She said with a smile.

Hector gave her a happy almost loopy grin. "Yes you have me. Thank God you noticed." He teased.

She playfully smacked him. "Of course I noticed. You've been my rock, my savior through this. I don't know what I would have done without you." She admitted.

Hector continued to rub her back as he kissed her forehead. "You don't have to worry about that, Florecita."

"Promise?"

He hugged her tighter to him, kissing the top of her head. "Promise."

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

She knocked on Mary Lou's door and waited. When the door was finally flung open, she never expected for Mary Lou to scream down the block. She was then engulfed in strong arms and more screaming in her ear. She winced and tried to pull away, but Mary Lou was having none of that.

"Steph, I thought I'd never see you again." ML gushed.

Steph was confused. "What?"

Mary Lou yanked her into the house and dragged her towards the kitchen. Steph stumbled, trying to keep up with her best friend. She followed ML into the kitchen as Mary Lou chatted and talked.

"…And after you ran out of here screaming that you would never talk to me again, I got scared and worried."

Steph's jaw dropped in shock and her eyes widened. "I… I said that?" Steph questioned in absolute shock.

Mary Lou turned to finally look at her after grabbing a bottle of – sparkling grape juice. Well that's good, right? Since she had to drive home eventually.

ML sat the bottle down with a thump and nodded quickly, afraid the tears would fall if she opened her mouth. She then turned and grabbed two plastic cups with a grinning snowman and a blonde in blue on the front of them.

"I'm sorry, Mare." Steph apologized sadly. She had no idea she treated her best friend so cold.

Mary Lou poured them a drink and shrugged. "You were going through something, Steph. I hope you can tell me one day, but you're my best friend and I've always got your back."

Steph wanted to cry as she walked over to her best friend in the whole world and hugged her. ML returned the hug just as fiercely.

"I was raped." Steph spoke softly in Mare's ear.

Mary Lou gasped and hugged Steph tighter. "Oh honey, I am so sorry."

Steph returned her hug, trying not to cry, but failing miserably. When Mare's body started to shake, she then realized that she was crying too so Steph let the tears flow unchecked.

After a few minutes of crying their eyes out, the best friends finally pulled apart and looked at each other. Steph smiled first, giving Mary Lou the all clear that she was indeed okay. Mare returned the smile and wiped the tears away.

"This calls for wine but unfortunately I don't any." Mare handed Steph a blue cup and saluted her before downing it like a shot. Steph giggled and followed her best friend.

They both sat down at the kitchen table and Mary Lou poured them another 'shot'.

"How are you doing? Really?" Mare asked, concerned.

Steph took a small sip. "I'm okay now."

"Because of that hunky guy you've been seen with?" Mary Lou wiggled her eyebrows in typical Lester fashion.

Steph laughed at ML's antics, but she was confused too. "How did you hear about him?"

"Steph, you've always been the talk of the 'Burg and this time makes no different. It's been good talk mostly. How happy you seem. "

Steph gave her this goofy grin. "I am happy because of Hector. I don't… he just took noticed and didn't let me hide."

Mary Lou's eyes filled with sadness. "I should have done the same, Steph. I'm sorry I didn't."

Steph shook her head. "I think it had to be Hector. I don't think I would have listened to anyone else."

She nodded, still sad. "What about the guy?"

Steph took a deep breath. "He's in jail. I brought him myself since he was an FTA and I'm pressing charges."

"He was one of your FTAs? Oh Steph…"

Steph stopped her there and explained the whole story. When she reached the end, Mare nodded in understanding.

"So it's gonna be in the papers tomorrow?"

Steph nodded. "Yep. He's going to trial next week so it's finally going to be in the papers."

"Will your charges hold since it was six months ago?"

She took another small sip and nodded. "He plead guilty. He admitted that he raped me."

"He did?"

"He didn't at first. He denied it, but then he spent the night in jail and Eddie said the next day he was screaming his guilt through the bars of his cage. Eddie's words, not mine."

Mare's brows furrowed in confused. "That's weird, huh? But I'm glad he's going to jail, Steph. I hope he rots in there or better yet, I hope someone kills him."

Steph gave her a small smile. "You're too sweet, Mare."

She grinned evilly. "I seriously hope the bastard gets raped in prison before they kill him."

Steph laughed. "Mare, I didn't realized you were so into violence." She teased her best friend.

That made Mare sober up and she reached out to grab Steph's hand. "I'd kill the bastard myself for hurting you, Steph. You're my best friend and nothing I do or say will make it better, but I promise I'll keep trying. First night we can, we're going to have a girl's night and we are going to have a blast. And we are most definitely going to get drunk. Maybe your hunky man can watch over us that night." Mary Lou once again wagged her eyebrows.

Steph laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

 **Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story**

Steph opened the door to her apartment and followed Hector's smell into the living room. He was laid out on the couch, watching a football game. Hector grinned when he saw her.

"How did it go?" He asked, reaching out to take her hand and dragging her down on top of him.

Steph settled down against him, resting her chin on his chest. "Mary Lou said I ran out of her house screaming that I never wanted to talk to her again. And she always said that the Burg is talking about us."

Hector reached up and tangled his fist in her thick curls. "Does that bother you?"

Steph raised her eyebrows. "Which one?"

"The screaming part first?"

Steph shrugged. "Kind of, but I'm remembering what you said so I'm okay at the moment."

He nodded. "And the other? The Burg knowing?"

Steph grinned. "I'm good with it. At least everyone knows you're mine."

Hector laughed, making them both shake. "Damn right I'm yours, just like you're mine."

"I have a question." Steph declared suddenly.

Hector blinked and slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Steph licked her lips. "When are we going to have sex?" She quickly asked before she lost her nerve. Maybe Mary Lou served her wine instead of grape juice.

Hector groaned and immediately went hard underneath her. That was a good sign, right?

"Have you told everyone yet?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Steph shook her head. "I still have Connie and Lula to talk to."

Hector took a deep breath. "Go tell them and when you get home, if you still want to take our relationship to the next level, I'll rock your world."

Steph shivered in his arms and leaned down to kiss him. Hector deliberately kept the kiss short much to Steph's dismay. She gave a small pout before getting to her feet.

"I'll be back. I hope you're prepared and clean!" Steph told him before heading to the front door.

"I'm definitely prepared, but why clean? Not that I'm not because I am, but why?" He asked her just as she reached for the door knob.

"Because I'm on birth control and I don't want anything between us." She met his eyes and held his stare.

"Bareback?" He gulped.

Steph nodded slowly.

Hector growled and fell back against the cushions of the couch. "Go talk to Connie and Lula before I change my mind. Fuck I'm hard as a railroad spike." He growled out in pain.

Steph giggle.

"Now, Stephanie!" Hector demanded.

Steph giggled all the way to the Bond's office.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Forgive me for the short responses to your reviews. I wanted to reply to each one of you but I'm not feeling all that well. Hopefully y'all will like this chapter. Next chapter should be Hector & Steph finally getting together.. however.. to be able to smut, I need a happy muse and my muse and me are anything but happy at this moment. So I might throw in an off the work chapter...

Until then... Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-One

Steph was dreading this talk with Lula and Connie. But she was most definitely ready to get it over with it. She had a very important… event to get to. She had been battling her attraction to Hector for a while now and ridiculously fighting the urge to jump his bones whenever they were together. Which was all the damn time. She deserved a damned medal for resisting that urge to rip off his clothes and have her dirty way with him.

Not that she believe he would complain but she didn't want him to think she was using him. She wanted him to know that it was him. All him and only him that she wanted. And she did want him. Soft and sweet and down and dirty, she wanted him.

She gave a slight shiver at the thought of getting dirty with Hector and put her car into park. She took a deep breath and got out of the vehicle. She could see Lula and Connie through the window and immediately regretted not bringing donuts, pizza, chicken, deli sandwiches, bacon, or just plain meat. Steak, hamburger, pork chops, anything. Just lots of meat to distract Lula from the news she was about to tell her.

How would Lula handle it? Would she flip out that Steph hadn't confide in her? Would she understand and be there for her? Or would she never talk to Steph again? Her stomach hurt just thinking about it.

She took a deep breath, shook off her fear, and opened the door to the bonds office. She was immediately met with polite heys but neither one paid attention to her. Steph frowned at this but she didn't let it get her down. Instead she cleared her throat.

"Damn. Next time, I'll make sure not to forget the donuts. At least then I'll feel a little love."

Both Connie and Lula jerked their heads up and grinned. "She's back!" Lula shouted before crushing Steph into a hug.

Steph shook her head in confusion as she felt the life being squeezed out of her.

"It's about damn time, white girl!" Lula exclaimed loudly and in her hug. "We was missing your lily white ass."

Connie chuckled softly at the bewildered look on Steph's face. "You don't remember, do you?" Connie questioned.

Steph shook her head. "Remember what?"

Lula pulled Steph to the couch and they sat down while Connie returned to her desk. "Lula, you wanna tell her or should I?"

"You can. I'm too excited to tell it. She probably won't understand me anyway. And besides you tell it better anyway, right?" Lula replied, rolling her eyes.

Connie laughed. "I tell it without flare. It's called the truth."

Lula just rolled her eyes again, making Steph's brows furrow in worry.

"It was the beginning of July, I think. We were sitting here, talking. You were quiet, like really quiet. You had been abnormally quiet for a week or so by then. So we just kind of let it go." Connie shook her head. "We probably should have pushed for an explanation but we didn't. Anyway... Vinnie walked in, carrying take out and almost instantly you threw up all over him."

"It was fucking hilarious." Lula interrupted, clearly tickled that Steph vomited all over Vinnie.

Connie nodded in agreement. "It was funny until I saw the fear on your face. Vinnie was screaming at you but you paid him no mind at all. You were shaking and heaving so violently. We tried to get you to talk to us, but you ran out of here so fast. We tried to stop you from leaving, scared of you driving in the condition you were in, but you practically screamed at us to leave you alone and you left. You didn't return for weeks, Steph. You wouldn't answer your phone or your door. No one else had seen you for weeks either. It was like you dropped off the face of the earth."

"Yeah, it was fucking freaky. And Ranger and his fine ass were acting even weirder." Lula added.

"Him and the rest of RangeMan said they hadn't seen you and we knew that was fucked up too."

Steph didn't know what to say. Once again she was struck speechless. She had been a total mess and while she thought no one noticed, they had. Maybe not Ranger or the Merry Men but then again she avoided them like the plague. If she had been around them too much they would have noticed too. So why did Hector noticed if none of the other Merry Men did? She would have ask him.

"I'm sorry guys. I… um… I was raped back in June."

Both girls just blinked at her, looking at her like she had grown two heads. She glanced at Lula, scared of what to see. It wasn't anger she saw, or even pity. What she saw was understanding. Suddenly she was pulled into a hug by Lula and then Connie joined them. Together they wrapped their arms around Steph and cried with her. Steph wasn't sure how long they stayed there like that, but when they finally stopped crying and cleaned their faces, they were closer than ever before. Steph told them the whole story, starting with Benjamin Kelly and how with Hector by her side she learned to conquer her fears and she went after her rapist and put him behind bars.

"You're a role model for many of us, Steph." Lula admitted quietly.

Steph glanced at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You got to go after your rapist, Steph. You got to feel that little bit of satisfaction that most of us don't. Heck you went after mine as well. You're tough shit, Steph. I'm glad to call you my friend."

Steph smiled. "Ditto."

"We should have a girls' night." Connie announced.

Steph laughed. "Mary Lou suggested the same thing. With Hector as our body guard."

Lula whistled. "I'm all for that."

Steph giggled at the look of lust on Lula's face. "I'll talk to him as soon as I get home."

Lula's eyes got huge. "You live with that hunky man?"

Steph slowly nodded. "I guess I kind of do. He quit RangeMan and that's where he lived so he left and he's been living with me since, but we haven't done anything. He's taking it slow, wants to make sure I'm ready."

"That's fucking sweet."

"Why did Hector quit RangeMan?" Connie asked, picking up on that part first.

Steph sighed and went into explanation. While they listened with rapt ears, Steph wondered if Hector would ever come to resent her for him losing the job he loved. Her life was finally falling happily into place. She was finally close to her mom, and her family. She had an even stronger bond with Mary Lou and just forged an even closer friendship with Connie and Lula. She finally had a man that loved her, with a condom and a ring. He protected and supported her in every way. Would she lose him because he lost his job because of her? Would this happy feeling she had go away? Would she lose it all?


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Alright my loyal readers, here is another chapter. It is NOT a smut chapter because my muse has taken a vacation(actually, I'm pretty sure she is in a mental hospital) and I haven't felt in a smutty mood. Let me tell you a little about my week... On Tuesday(29th of Dec), my dog, Harley was neutered. I didn't know at the time but when he came back home he had a quarter size hole in his testicles. Yes.. I mean that.. seriously. He had to have a cone on his head and he couldn't lick himself at all. He came home Wednesday and I got lucky because I got four days with him. On Saturday, the 2nd of Jan, I had to take him back to the vet where he still is. The place we are in doesn't want him here since he's a pit bull so he had to be out by the fourth of Jan and since he has a hole in his testicles, he wasn't allowed around other dogs or outside in case of infection. I have not seen my dog since the 2nd of Jan and I'm missing him something fierce. I'm afraid if I go visit him, I won't be able to leave without him and I don't want him thinking that I'm abandoning him which I'm afraid he already does. He's never been an outdoor dog and he doesn't like to be cold but once his incision heals, he has to go to my cousin's house(45 minutes away) where he will be technically thrown outside in the cold until I can find a new place for us that allows him. I do NOT like this and I am struggling with all this. For those of you who don't know.. I haven't been away from my dog since my husband bought him for me in Jan of 2014. My husband passed 5 months later in June. So needless to say, Harley(my dog) and I have bonded quite a bit. He's my baby and I hate being away from him. However, I leaving my faith and Harley's faith in the hands of God. He is the only one I can count on and I know he'll see me through this. But until then.. please forgive me the late post. My muse isn't happy and neither am I..

I hope you enjoy this chapter.. A character just pops up and I have no idea where he/she came from.. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Two

Steph left the Bonds office feeling elated. Now everyone knew and everyone was being so supportive and understanding. Steph wasn't sure what to think. She hated being so negative but when it's all she was used to, it was hard to break the habit. But no more negative thoughts. All positive for now on. She was feeling so much better now because of Hector. Oh she knew it was because she stronger but she was only stronger because Hector was always there for her. She knew without a doubt that he would be there, supporting her and protecting her.

She couldn't wait to get home to him. To kiss his hot mouth and run her greedy hands all over his firm body but before she could explore his sexy bad ass, she had one more person to see. She already called her mom and learned that he grandmother was the new senior citizen center down town, next to the cop shop. Pulling into a parking space close to the building –the parking gods were looking down on her today— and climbed out of her car.

She wasn't very from her car when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of Joseph Morelli running towards her. He had lost a lot of weight, more than what was healthy for him. His clothes were hanging off his lean frame and his cheeks were sunken in. His full lips were hidden by his now over grown scruffy beard. Lines bracketed his eyes and he was very pale. Joseph Morelli looked very old and very very tired.

He was on her before she could blinked, pulling her still form into his arms and squeezing her tight. "Oh fuck, cupcake, I just heard. I am so fucking sorry." He murmured into her curly brown hair.

Steph didn't move, she couldn't. She knew him. She knew Joe. She knew him and trusted him... or use to, but she didn't want him touching her. She was literally frozen against him and she was pretty sure he didn't even notice she was piece of plywood in his arms.

After several long moments, he finally pulled away to look at her. When he saw the fear on her face and in her eyes, he let out a string of curses.

"Fuck cupcake I'm sorry." He muttered before kissing her forehead and stepping back and away from her. "I'm so fucking sorry for scaring you. I hate this shit. I wanna hold you, cupcake."

Steph's eyes widened and she took another step back from him. She knew in her head that her reaction to Joe was beyond nuts. This was Joe! He wouldn't hurt her, but her body froze. Maybe it was because he looked so different; he didn't look like Joe.

"You don't look like Joe." She gently pointed out.

He chuckled softly. "I've been undercover. Deep undercover."

"As what?" Steph managed to squeak out.

"A drug addict." He replied dryly.

Steph was stunned for a minute and her face showed it. "You… Did…" She trailed off.

Joe slowly nodded. "I had to, didn't have a choice. But now I'm out."

Steph crinkled her nose. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

Joe shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'm headed to rehab tomorrow."

"Rehab?!" Steph gasped.

He nodded once again. "I've been undercover for over eight months, Steph. Taking anything they handed me because that's what I had to do to keep myself alive. Sad to say, I'm jonesing for a hit now. Rehab is the next step for me. Luckily, my insurance is paying for it because it was part of the job."

Steph swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Joe." She really was sorry. What he went through sounded horrible and what he was about to go through was probably going to be worse.

"Don't worry about me, Cupcake. I'll be fine. I'm worried about you. Rumor says you're with Hector now?" He questioned, his face furrowed with confusion. "That's one of Ranger's men, right?"

She nodded. "He used to be, but he quit. It's a long story."

"How does Ranger feel about that?" Joe asked with laughter in his voice.

Before Steph could answer him, someone else called her name and she was thankful for the rescue.

"Baby girl, I thought you might be out here. Your momma called and said you were on the way here. When you didn't come in I got worried and came looking for you." Grandma Mazur's eyes squinted in on Joe. "I'm glad I found ya. Is he bothering you?" She asked, her gaze cold and hard and her hand reaching inside her purse.

Steph shook her head violently, reaching for the same purse. "No Grandma! This is Joe."

Grandma Mazur took a step closer to Morelli and her nose scrunched up. "Well yes it is." She stepped back and shook her head. "What the hell happened to you?"

Joe laughed. "Long story, Mrs. M. But for now I'll let you visit with Steph." He met Steph's eyes. "If you need anything, let me know. Friendly offer, Cupcake. Anything." He assured her before winking and walking away.

Steph watched him as he got into his SUV and drove off. She was grateful for his offer, but she knew she would never take him up on it. She only wanted and needed Hector.

"He looked like shit ran over twice." Grandma commented, making Steph laugh.

"He was under cover, Grandma. I'm sure for a good cause."

She made an huh noise under her breath and linked their arms together. "Forget him, baby girl. I know you're here to tell me something important, now what is it?" Grandma asked.

"Can we go someplace private?"

Grandma led them inside the senior citizen center and into a small office. This wasn't the place Steph wanted to share this news with her Grandmother, but she wanted to get this over with. Once they were seated, Steph just blurted it out.

"I was raped."

Her Grandmother blinked and took a deep breath. For a minute she wasn't sure if her grandmother even heard her, but then suddenly she was pulled into a tight hug and being rocked.

"I hope you got the son of a bitch." Grandma snarled in her ear.

Steph blinked back tears and nodded against her grandmother. "I did. He's in jail."

"And this young man you've been spending time with, he knows?" Grandma asked a few minutes later when she pulled away.

Steph nodded. "He does. He's helped me…"

Grandma interrupted. "He's helped you open up about it and become yourself again."

She nodded again. "He has. I love him, Grandma."

"And he loves you?"

Once again, she nodded. "He does. I'm happy, Grandma. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy."

Grandma patted her cheek. "That's all that matters then." Grandma wiped tears away from her own eyes before grinning. "I can't wait to meet this handsome man who brought my granddaughter back to me."

Steph smiled her agreement. "I've heard you've someone as well and that you've been spending a lot of time with him." Steph hinted, hoping for more details.

Grandma wagged her eyebrows. "Oooo… I don't know about your man, but my man has got quite the package on him." Grandma squealed and continued to chat about her new man.

Steph didn't want that much detail about said man, but she now felt all was right with her world. The man that took her happiness away was now rotting in jail and the man that gave her happiness loved her unconditionally. She couldn't wait to get home to him and showed him how much she loved him.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Okay my lovely babes... I am sorry this took so long. I struggled with this chapter because every time I started to write it, it just felt off and completely wrong. Today I sat down and did it differently. So hopefully y'all like it and maybe ;-) ;-) more in future chapters...

Real life is okay.. My poor dog, Harley is still at the vet's and has been since Jan 2. We were going to get him out a few weeks ago and let my cousin take care of him temporarily but then it started to snow and the temperature dropped so low that I didn't want Harley out in this so he is still there. I talk to the lovely people there every day. They say he's doing good, he's eating and drinking and plays with his bone. They love and adore him there. We've something in the making so please pray for us that it works out in our favor. My Faith is the only reason why I'm still here and breathing. Without God in my life, I would be nothing.

Thank you for the sweet words. You guys are truly amazing and I hope this chapter makes up for my long quiet.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Steph opened the door to her apartment and slowly walked in. The place was almost eerily quiet except for the twirling of Rex's hamster wheel. He loved running on that thing and Steph couldn't understand why. Running was for idiots or fitness freaks, whatever. Same thing. Except for Hector. He was anything but. She could smell his cologne stronger than before and there was a slight misty hue filling the room so she was pretty sure he had taken a shower. The sun had begun to set so her small apartment was darker than normal and she couldn't see anything. Okay, so she couldn't make out Hector's form which meant he was in the bedroom.

Steph bit down on her bottom lip and hesitated walking any further into the apartment. She wanted him; oh she wanted him bad, but what if…

"Stop Stephanie."

Steph gasped in surprise as the deep tone of Hector's voice reached her ears. He wasn't close, he wasn't loud either so he wasn't too far from her. She glanced around but to her disappointment she still wasn't able to see him.

"Stop?" She questioned.

"You're over analyzing. Just let it happen, Florecita."

"How?" She asked, worrying her bottom lip.

She heard him chuckle. "First, stop biting on that lip. It threatens my control."

Steph immediately let go of her lip which made Hector laugh.

"Good girl. Now go take a shower… Or a bath. Just relax, baby. Let it happen."

Steph nodded and made her way towards the shower, still looking for any sign of Hector. She didn't see him at all as she entered her bathroom and shut the door behind her. She gave a little shudder of anticipation as she undressed. There was no way she could relax long enough to take a bath so she turned the shower on and got it the temperature she wanted. She stepped in and shut the glass door. Hot water rained down on her and she grinned. She loved her bathroom with its rain-like shower heads.

Just as she reached for her shampoo bottle, she felt a small gust of cold air. Before she could turn around, strong hands slid over her shoulders, gripping them tightly but gently at the same time. Hector pulled her against him, reaching over her shoulder to grab her shampoo. With his arms still around her, he poured some in his hands and then lathered her thick dark curls, massaging her head as he did. Her head dropped back and she moaned, low and long. Hector groaned as he latched on to her neck with his teeth and bit down gently. That earned him another moan.

"This is going to be over before we even get started, Florecita." Hector warned.

Steph rubbed her naked butt against his naked erection and Hector cursed, taking a step back. "Stephanie, I'm usually in great control but you're testing that."

"Then just fuck me." Steph growled.

Hector chuckled and shook his head, pushing Steph so she was directly under the shower spray. He rinsed her hair thoroughly before grabbing her body wash and loofah.

"I'm gonna wash you now, Steph and before you're completely clean, you're gonna come for me. Twice."

She grinned at him, meeting his dark eyes. "You're awfully sure of yourself, huh?"

Hector cocked one sexy eyebrow. He took a step closer to her, their bodies brushing. Steph inhaled sharply at the contact. "Not only am I sure that I'm gonna have you coming in my arms, screaming my name, but my hands are never going to touch you, Florecita. Only this." He held up the loofah in his hands.

Steph narrowed her eyes and shook her head, wanting to deny his claim. Hector's grin widened and he took another step closer to her. He leaned forward until his lips brushed her ear. "Are you ready, baby?" He teased before taking the loofah to her sensitive skin. Steph moaned and writhed against him as he washed her from head to toe, only lingering for a few seconds at her breasts and the sensitive area between her legs. And a few minutes later when she came completely apart in his arms, twice and his hands never once touched her.

Hector placed the loofah back in its proper place and picked up a liquidified Stephanie. She was absolutely putty in his arms as he dried her off and carried her to her bedroom.

"How did you do that?" She asked sleepily.

He brushed his lips against her cheek. "I didn't do anything, Florecita."

She snuggled against him, boneless and sated. "You gave me two orgasms and never touched me. Only the sponge thingy."

Hector chuckled, climbing off the bed. Steph protested but Hector quietly shushed her. She watched him through half lidded eyes as he dug through a few drawers before out a thin scarf she used for distractions. Her eyes narrowed before slowly sliding close. She heard Hector move closer to the bed and then felt him climb back onto the bed. He took both of her hands in his hand and when he moved away from her a few seconds later, her hands were tied above her head to the headboard.

Her eyes flew open. "Hector?!" She questioned with panic in her voice.

Hector brushed his mouth against her ear. "Open your eyes, Baby."

She glared at him. "They are open." She gritted out through clench teeth.

"Then look at me." He demanded softly.

She focused her eyes on his and he smiled at her. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded instantly, never hesitating. "You know I do."

His fingertips glided gently down her naked body, in between her breasts to stop at her belly button. "Then trust me on this."

Steph took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can."

Hector nodded in understanding. "Keep your eyes open and on me, Florecita. If at any time, you want me to stop then shout olives."

Steph wrinkled her nose. "Olives?"

He shrugged and blushed. "I hate them things."

Steph giggled and nodded. "Olives. Got it."

Hector grinned and leaned down to take her mouth with his. She moaned instantly, giving him her tongue. After a few minutes, he left her mouth and moved his way south, taking his time with each piece of skin he passed. He kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked on her breasts bringing her to an orgasm before moving once again. He kissed his way across her flat stomach before moving to her feet. She growled in protest but Hector ignored her, focusing his attention on her body. He licked his way up her legs, leaving love bites on her inner thighs. And when he finally sealed his mouth over her, she was screaming his name and coming apart in his arms. She was soaking wet and he growled in response. He loved the taste of her and told her as much.

Her eyes were closed, her body was flushed red and covered in sweat. She was tugging at the scarf and Hector felt content and satisfaction over seeing her just this way. She was coming completely apart, begging him to please fuck her. But once again he ignored her and brought her to two more orgasms using his tongue and fingers.

When he finally grabbed a condom, she was limp on the bed, breathing hard. But when he slid into her with one hard thrust, she screamed the loudest yet and came again. He rode out her orgasm, giving her one more before finally coming himself.

"Hector…" She moaned low in her throat before completely passing out.

He grinned and pulled out slowly, careful not to wake her. She was in subspace and it was his job to take care of her. He got rid of the condom, washed his hands, and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it. He untied her first and then he gently wiped Steph down, her body flushed red from all the orgasms. He gently cleaned between her legs before getting rid of the washcloth.

He then climbed in bed behind Steph, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled deeper against him, wiggling her sweet ass against his dick. He groaned.

She moaned softly. "You... tie me... up... anytime." She mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Hector chuckled, kissing the back of her neck. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Steph smiled in her sleep. "Love you."

Hector hugged her tighter to him. "I love you too, Florecita. More and more every damn day."


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Hey Y'all! Things around here are a little better but Harley still isn't home. However I do know that I will be keeping my dog. Sunday morning before church, my dad, my step-mom and myself prayed for a sign and for guidance as of what to do. After breakfast and before we even got to church, God spoke to my dad. Now my dad doesn't like dogs. He doesn't care for them so when he told me he was going to be building a fence in his backyard around his shed so Harley will have a place to get out of the outside and still be able to go to the bathroom when needed, showed me that God really does answer prayers and he works miracles. So while Harley isn't home yet(dad has to build this), I'm much more relaxed now that I know I won't have to give up my Harley. So thank you guys for the well wishes and warm words. You guys are amazing. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more often.

Love y'all!

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Why did you use a condom?" Steph asked as she fixed her breakfast of toast and peanut butter.

It was the following morning and both of them were wore out and utterly relaxed. Hector glanced up from his cup of coffee, hiding his grin behind said coffee cup. Steph's curly hair was sticking out in all different directions, looking like a strung out Medusa. Her face was flushed. Her entire body – what he could see of it, which was quite a bit seeing as she was only wearing a baby blue cami top and matching tiny panties – was covered in love bites and beard burn.

But her question threw him off. He was hoping she didn't notice the fact that he used a condom the night before. He thought he was in clear since she was so damn out of it after her dozen orgasms, but of course this was Stephanie and she noticed every-fucking-thing. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her the reason why he used a condom, so instead he deflected with humor.

"You complaining about the service?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

Steph blushed tomato red, ducked her head, hiding her eyes, and shook her head. "You know I'm not." She muttered incoherently.

"Eyes, Stephanie." Hector demanded, putting his coffee down.

Steph met his eyes slowly. "I was just wondering is all. You seemed…" She trailed off not sure of the word to see to describe Hector's reaction to having sex with her without a condom.

Hector chuckled, shaking his head. He rounded the counter and pulled Steph into his arms. "I was fucking ecstatic about fucking you without any protection between us. And we will and very soon."

"So why?" Steph asked once again.

He sighed. "After you left, I got to thinking about the last time I was tested. And unfortunately, I had sex after I was tested. Yes, I used a condom with her, but I would never put you at risk, Florecita. So I made an appointment to get checked out today."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Steph ponder this. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked after a few minutes of silent thinking.

Hector shrugged. "I should have and for not, I'm sorry. I didn't want you upset."

Steph slowly nodded. "What you really mean is you didn't want to piss me off and not have sex." She pointed out, a teasing tone to her voice.

Hector nodded firmly. "Fuckin' A." He replied.

Steph laughed. "No more secrets." She stated, brushing her mouth across his.

Hector smiled, kissing her forehead. "No more secrets, Stephanie."

She looped her arms around his neck at the same time Hector pulled her more firmly against his body before sealing his mouth over hers. Hector picked her up, setting her on the counter, pushing her legs open and settling firmly between them.

Steph pushed against his chest until Hector finally got the point and pulled away. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

Steph shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, but I need to tell you something before we go any further."

Keeping her snug against him, he nodded. "Okay…"

"I'm going to see Ranger today."

Hector inhaled sharply. He didn't want to be jealous, but he was. He didn't want to be worried, but he was. He didn't want to be scared, but he was.

"Stop it." Steph demanded.

He shook his head clear of his thoughts and met her eyes. "Stop what?"

At that, Steph rolled her eyes. "You're worried. Don't be. Ranger and me have unfinished business and we need to clear the air before I truly and completely move on. But you have nothing to worry about between you and me. I love you, Hector."

At her words, Hector felt the tension and worry leave his body. He knew Steph was speaking the truth. He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"No worries, Florecita. Go settle things between you and Ranger."

She nodded absently. "I'm gonna get your job back too."

Hector shook his head adamantly. "No you're not, Steph. I don't want it back."

Steph snorted. "Yes you do. You haven't found anything close to what you use to do working for Ranger so you're going back and don't argue."

He chuckled. "And if Ranger doesn't want to give me my job back?"

Again, Steph snorted. "You really think Ranger is gonna tell me no?"

And with that being said, Hector threw his head back and laughed. Because no, Ranger wasn't able to tell Steph no unless it pertained to her safety. So it looked like he would once again have a job at RangeMan. He couldn't say he wasn't excited about going back because he was. Very much so. He was damn bored sitting around every day with nothing but time on his hands.

"Can we get busy now?" Steph asked, yanking his head down until their noses were touching.

Hector immediately went hard. "Yes Ma'am."

They got busy.

Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story

A few hours later, Steph finished her make-up before pulling her hair back in a ponytail. It was getting humid out and she didn't want to have to worry about her hair frizzing out on her. Hector left about an hour ago, headed to the clinic to be tested. She wasn't worried but it touched her that he wanted to make sure he was hundred percent clean before having sex with her without anything between them. And she couldn't wait. Sex with Hector had been off the charts, fucking out of this world. Better than she had ever had before. Better than Joe. Better than Ranger and that was definitely saying something. She wasn't sure how many orgasms Hector had given her. She had lost count after six. Hector was a master at wringing orgasms from her body and even though they had only recently left her bed, she wanted him again.

Tying her up had scared her at first, but in the end, she loved it. She just loved the way Hector controlled her body and her reactions and her orgasms. And the whole time he was wringing orgasms out of her body, he was talking to her. Telling her how beautiful she was, how lucky he was, and how fucking hot she made him and so much more. She wasn't even sure if Hector knew he was talking, but she did and his words made it so much more special. And damn some of those words were really... whew...

She sighed and her body gave involuntarily shiver. She couldn't wait until tonight. She left her bathroom, grabbing her handbag and gun from the counter. She slung the handbag over her shoulder and tucked the gun in the waistband of her pants at the small of her back. She then locked her door and headed out.

She climbed into her vehicle and pulled out of the parking garage. Head in the clouds, thinking about Hector, she wasn't paying full attention. The truck came out of nowhere and hit her broadside and Steph thanked God above that she had her seatbelt on but the impact knocked her out. She was barely conscious when her door opened and someone begin pulling her out. She didn't know if it was a man or woman but when they plunged the needle into her neck, she knew they weren't there to help.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Oh my! Thank y'all for the well wishes for myself and Harley. And thanks for not hating me... yet... ;-)

Chapter Twenty-Five

He'd been home for about an hour making it a little after one in the afternoon. He'd been texting Steph for most of the day and she has failed to answer. He's called several times and while the calls never went to straight to voicemail, they were left unanswered. He hadn't been worried though. She knew self-defense and she carried her gun and she knew how to use that too now. He just assumed she was busy or something. But just in case, he pulled up her trackers. (Okay, so he was worried). All of her trackers showed that she was at the Bonds Office. He knew then that his gut was right. Something was wrong.

The first number he dialed was the Bonds office.

"Plum Bail Bonds, what do you want?" Connie answered.

"Is Steph there?" Hector asked, foregoing all formalities.

"Hector?" Connie questioned, ignoring Hector's question.

Hector growled his displeasure. "Is Stephanie there?"

"Um… no." Connie drawled out.

"Her trackers show her and her car are there." He replied with a snap of teeth.

"Well, she's not here. Only me and Lula."

"Check outside." He ordered harshly.

"Um…." Connie hesitated.

"Now!" Hector snarled.

"I'm checking now." Connie assured him.

Hector listened as Connie shuffled around and then he heard the doorbell sound. He then heard Lula in the background, although he couldn't make out what she was saying.

Connie grunted. "Her car is in the alley, but I don't see –" Connie broke off suddenly as Lula shrieked loudly in the distance. Then Connie let out a loud gasp.

"What?" Hector practically shouted.

"Steph's not here that I can see, but she's obviously been in an accident. Her side is completely smashed in. I don't even know how she managed to get out." Connie mumbled.

Hector took a slow, agonizing breath. "Is her stuff, phone and shit in the car, Connie?"

"Yes." Connie whispered, barely audible.

"Fuck!"

Hector hung up and immediately dialed Ranger.

"You calling for your job?" Ranger asked, answering the phone.

Hector ignored the question. "Have you seen Stephanie?"

"She isn't exactly speaking to me, remember?"

"She was coming to you this morning to talk, to clear the air. Have you seen her?" Hector asked through clenched teeth.

"No."

"She's missing, Ranger."

"Enemies?" Was the reply he got.

"It's Steph." He growled.

Ranger sighed. "Stalkers?"

"None that I'm aware of."

"Ten minutes."

"I'll be there.

Ten minutes later, Hector was in a RangeMan conference room with Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Cal, Ram, Binkie, Woody, and Bones. Hector didn't question where anyone else was. He just didn't give a fuck.

"Steph is missing." Ranger stated.

A rumble of growls and curses ripped through the quiet room and with one look from Ranger, everyone went deadly silent.

It was clear that RangeMan had changed.

"Lester, report."

"Car was broadsided and by the damage it did, I would say by a big truck, maybe a F150. Paint chips left behind were a dark blue. Everything was left behind including her purse, pepper spray, two separate phones, and a gun which was loaded."

"What's up with the two phones?" Bobby cut in, asking.

"After Ranger opened his mouth and told all of you, she wanted a new phone but she kept the old one too so she wouldn't have to worry about any of you looking for the new number." Hector explained.

"She hated us that much?" Cal whispered, hurt etching his rough features.

Hector shook his head. "She didn't hate any of you, she just didn't want to talk to anyone yet."

"Anyway…" Tank cleared his throat and continued. "So she was probably knocked out and completely out of it."

"Had to be. She would have fought back." Hector told them.

"Self-defense?" Ranger questioned.

Hector nodded. "She can kick my ass."

Ranger slowly nodded, clearly deep in thought.

"What's the plan?" Tank asked, impatient as hell.

"She doesn't have any open cases and Kelly is still being tortured in prison."

"So… we have to fucking wait!?" Lester growled, enraged.

"Fuck that shit." Ram spat.

"We don't have a choice at the moment." Tank pointed out.

Hector shook his head. "I'm headed to the streets, asking everyone and anyone if they heard or saw anything."

"What if her kidnappers call?" Woody questioned.

Like it was summoned, Ranger's phone started to ring.

Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story

Steph moaned as her body slowly came awake. She ached. From the tips of her toes to the top of her head, she ached. Especially her neck. She tried to lift her arm to rub her neck but that was when she discovered she was handcuffed. No wonder her arms were hurting. She blinked slowly, trying to open her eyes to take in her surroundings but her eyes ached too.

"That's the meds working. Once the drug is completely out of your system, you'll feel a lot better. That is…" The cold voice trailed off, laughing softly. "That is if I let you live long enough." Whoever it was starting laughing again.

Steph tried not to think about dying and instead concentrating on opening her eyes and finding out who was behind her kidnapping. She was pretty sure she knew who it was since she only knew one female in her life at the moment who hated her.

She was finally able to focus completely on the person in front of her and she wasn't disappointed.

"Maya." Steph moaned as she tried to move and pain went through her sharply.

Maya giggled. "Aww, you remember me?"

"Hard to forget a cold-hearted bitch such as yourself. And you stink too. I can smell ya way over here. You should really take a bath. Bitch Eau De Toilette doesn't suit you." Steph replied.

Maya growled and kicked Steph in the stomach. Steph moaned in pain as her body curled in itself.

"Stupid slut, teach you to speak like that to me." Maya spat as she kicked Steph again and again, kicking any piece of flesh that was bared, including her head. Steph felt the darkness take her as the pain became too much and she passed out.

She wasn't sure how long she'd she been out, but when she finally came to, the pain was almost too much to bear. She wished that Maya had killed her. What had finally woken her up? Then she felt the gentle touch on the side of her face. It was caress. A sweet, gentle caress. But from whom?

"Oh, Stephanie, why did you have to piss her off?"

Steph froze at the voice. She knew that voice. She knew that voice well and trusted that voice. But would that voice really betray Ranger? Opening her eyes, she gasped in absolute shock and horror.

"HAL!?"


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Okay... Seriously... You guys are freaking AWESOME! I loved your responses from Chapter 25! They were epic! Phillygirl.. just wow! Oh my goodness... I just loved them all. Now.. as for today... I did not respond to your reviews for chapter 25 because I don't have time. Today is super busy and I just wanted to get this chapter out for you. But I will respond to all reviews for this chapter. I've been thinking about this chapter for awhile now so it almost wrote itself, but I wanted to get it out there this morning for y'all because of the major response y'all left me yesterday. So please enjoy... and let me know what you think...

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Hal?"

He let out a sigh and shook his head, still caressing her face with a gentle and shaky touch. "Please don't hate me, sweetheart. I am so sorry."

"I don't understand. What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I –."

"Spilling our secrets, Hal?"

He was cut off by the cold voice that Steph knew she was going to kill, one way or another. She wouldn't die by this bitch's hand.

"You know I wasn't." Hal replied coldly, standing up.

Steph glanced up to find Maya eying Hal closely. "You had better not. You know what will happen." She taunted.

She could hear Hal's teeth grinding from her sweet seat on the floor. He wasn't happy to be here so why was he?

"Yeah." Was Hal's reply.

Maya nodded once. "Good. Go get things ready. Everything has to be perfect."

Steph watched as Hal shuddered. "You cannot ask me to do this…" Hal growled.

Maya's face took a menace look. "Do you want _him_ to die, Hal?" She goaded Hal some more. Steph watched as Hal's body went ridge and fists clenched.

"No." He replied sadly.

Steph didn't have a clue what was going on but she was honestly and pardon her for saying, dying to know.

"GO! Now!" Maya ordered with screech.

Another sigh left Hal's huge body and with a sad look toward Steph, he walked out the door.

Steph turned her attention back to Maya. "What the hell is going on? Why am I here? Why is Hal here? What do you have on him?" Steph fired question after question, only making Maya laugh.

"Question isn't _what_ do I have on him, it's who."

Steph's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Maya sat down in the only chair in the room. A cheap, metal thing that look completely out of place in this very expensive room. Stephanie only now taking a look around at her surroundings. They were in a wine cellar. A damn wine cellar. But who's wine cellar. Someone with money that's for sure. The place was loaded with bottle after bottle of wine. It was nestled nicely in built in shelves that looked to be cedar or oak or some kind of expensive wood.

Oh her head was hurting.

Maya cackled, clapping her hands together. "Oh you look fucking miserable! I love it!" She gleefully said.

Steph ignored her. She wasn't sure if she could take another beating like the one before. Right now she just wanted some answers.

"What's going on, Maya? Why am I here?"

Maya sat back, crossing her legs. "Why don't I start at the beginning." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Steph nodded.

"When my daddy mentioned Ranger's name and oh how close they were and how he owed my father a favor, I knew that was my in. So I planted the idea of me marrying Ranger for my inheritance in his head and he totally went for it. After that I started doing my Intel." Maya touched a hand over her heart. "Daddy taught me well." She said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Intel on what?" Steph asked, trying to get Maya back on track. The chick was freaky when she smiled. Something like Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory but scarier.

Maya cocked her head and looked at Steph. "On Ranger of course."

"I bet you came to a dead end there. It's Ranger. He doesn't have any intel."

Maya nodded in agreement. "That is kind of true. There isn't much on him. I mean an ex-wife and daughter in Miami, businesses coming out of his ass, money that could fill the Yankee Stadium twice over, and loyal employees that would die for him. But nothing really personal on him. So I looked into each and every one of his men." Maya met Steph's eyes and Steph suppressed a shiver. Damn that woman was freaky scary. "And I found a lot."

"What does this have to do with me? And Hal?"

Maya shooed Steph like she was a fly. "I'm getting there. But anyway… I needed all the information I get could on Ranger because I needed to make him hurt like he hurt me. But when I couldn't find anything on him, I turned towards his men and I found so much." Maya repeated through clenched her teeth.

Steph backtracked. "How did Ranger hurt you?" Steph asked.

Maya blinked back tears and looked at Steph. "He killed my lover, the love of my life."

"Why?" Steph asked.

"Does it matter?" Maya snapped.

Steph shrugged. "Ranger usually doesn't kill someone just for shits and giggles." Steph told her, hoping like hell she didn't piss her off too bad.

Maya growled. "Just because Roaul was the leader of a drug cartel and killed others who got in his way doesn't mean that made him a bad man."

Steph barely managed to hold back her laughter. "Of course not."

Maya glared at her, but continued with her little tell. "So Ranger had to suffer and it wasn't until I got here that I discovered you. Did you know that Ranger has left you everything in his will?"

Maya paused, waiting for an answer so Steph shook her head. It wasn't like she was lying. She didn't know.

"Well, he did. And the fucking will is ironclad. I mean so ironclad that if anyone tried to change it, they would probably fucking explode on sight. That man fucking loves you. It's fucking pathetic."

Steph didn't know what to say to that. A year ago she would have been happy to hear that, but now… she was so in love with Hector that Ranger was nothing more to her than a friend. A friend she would gladly die for, but just a friend.

"But I wanted to see how much Ranger really loved you so I started to taunt him with you. When I didn't get my way, I would threaten you. And well, seeing as Ranger signed a contract he couldn't kill me or hurt me. So I taunted away until one day I think I pushed Ranger too far. And that's when I decided I've had enough of you."

Maya's teasing voice went dead cold in a spilt second and this time, Steph shuddered in horror. She was starting to doubt she would ever make it out alive.

"That's when I went to my little folder of hidden secrets on Ranger's men. I needed one of them to help. Lester was completely out seeing as how he's Ranger's cousin and too fucking loyal to him. As the same with Tank. Woody is a closet gay, afraid of what his family would think of him. Binkie is a klepto which is just weird as shit seeing as he has lots of money. Ram has killed more men than everyone at RangeMan put together and he has nightmares and fucks women nonstop to get rid of the nightmares and well...Bobby killed someone on his table because he hated the man and Bones is an alcoholic. Interesting stuff, huh. But see now, Hal was a completely different story. Even though he was totally devoted to Ranger, he has a secret life. A sweet secret life, not a haunting one like rest of RangeMan. Did you know that?" Maya stopped, waiting for an answer.

Steph shook her head. "No."

Maya nodded. "He does. He has a secret life that not even Ranger knew of."

Steph swallowed. "What's his secret?"

Maya reached into her pocket but frowned. "I must have left my phone in the other room. Damn." Maya glanced towards the door like she was going to get up and Steph prayed to God above that she didn't move.

Amen.

She shook her head and once focused her attention on Steph. "He has a son."

Steph gasped in surprise.

Maya smiled really big and it reminded Steph of the Joker, but totally more creepy. "I know right! He has an ex-wife too, but I didn't give a shit about her."

Steph swallowed the vomit in her throat. "What did you do?" Steph asked, but really she didn't want the answer.

"I killed his ex-wife and kidnapped his son."

Steph inhaled sharply. "Where is it son now?"

Maya laughed. "I could tell you, but I'm not. Just on principle."

Steph knew she wasn't going to tell her, but she had to try. "So how old is he?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. Four or five or something. Who cares?"

"So Hal's only here because you have his son?"

Maya nodded eagerly and Steph felt so much relief in her aching body that she let her body go limp against the cement floor. She didn't think that Hal could have betrayed Ranger, but she was scared he had. Now she had to figured out a way to get out of here and rescue Hal's little boy.

"So what's next? We wait for Ranger to come barreling in here and you kill me in front of him or something?" Steph asked, trying to get any detail she could.

That made Maya laugh and damn the bitch was creepy. That laugh was cold and evil. "I may act stupid sometimes but I'm not. If I even allowed Ranger anywhere near here, I would be dead before I could speak two words. No no no… I've got better plans for you. Hal is getting them ready right now."

"What's the plan?"

"I'm going to kill you first and Hal is going to deliver you personally to RangeMan."


	27. Chapter 27

I'M BACK! OH WAIT... Hal is back... ;-) Enjoy! And Thank you! :-)

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Hal entered the huge modern-style kitchen, shutting the cellar door behind him. He leaned against it and took a deep breath. His baby boy, his reason for living, breathing, and existing in this cruel world was taken from him, from his mother. Ripped from the only home he knew. He was probably scared to death and there was nothing he could do. Daddy wouldn't be able to save him and it was ripping Hal's heart out.

And it was all his fault. He wasn't ashamed of his son, his ex-wife maybe, but his son was his pride and joy. The only reason why he continued to stay alive in this fucked up world.

He didn't have as many enemies as Ranger or even Tank or Lester, but he did have a few. So he kept his son a secret. Not only from Ranger and the rest of the guys at RangeMan, but from his own mother and family. Only his ex-wife, her family, the people at the hospital, and himself knew about Cayson Halston, his son.

When he met Cayson's mother just shy of four years ago, he was intrigued. She was bossy, brazen, sassy, and sexy as hell. Dark where he was light, light where he was dark, she came into his life like a fucking hurricane. They couldn't keep their hands off each and two weeks in the relationship, Brie was pregnant. So he married her and the bitch from hell came out. Oh she had been a great mother to Cayson so he didn't fight her on custody when they finally decided to call their six month marriage a disaster and end it. And when Cayson was born two months later, he fell in love for the first time.

Cay was born with his blue eyes but his mother's dark hair. He was shy like his father, but had the bubbly personality of his mother. He could pout, giving his mother a run for her money, but he had a temper from hell like his father. He was the best of both his mother and father. And now, at three years old he was being used as a pawn by an evil bitch. All because she was jealous of a girl that would inherit more money than she could ever spend in a lifetime. And that was only after one of the hardest men to kill actually died. If that was even possible. Steph seemed to believe that Ranger was Batman. Hal was inclined to believe it too at times.

And to make matters even worse, if his son being kidnapped and held hostage wasn't bad enough, he was going to be killed by Ranger once he stepped foot inside RangeMan with a dead Stephanie in his arms. He swallowed hard at the thought. He hated this whole fucking thing. He didn't want to be a part of any this shit, but he didn't have a choice. He either had to kill Stephanie or Maya would kill his son. And although he loved Stephanie, he would always chose his son over anything and anybody else. He just hoped he lived long enough to make sure that Cay was safe.

Hal ran a hand through his hair, letting out another ragged breath. He looked around the kitchen and inhaled so sharply he almost started choking.

Maya's phone.

Maya's.

Fucking.

Phone.

His only connection to his son.

He practically ran to the counter where it sat, but he didn't want to make any loud noises, so he power walked and picked up the phone. He thanked God and Jesus above when he discovered there was no code to unlock it. All he had to do was slide his thumb over the screen and his son was at his fingertips.

He easily found the pictures that Maya had showed him, where she held his son, but he didn't know where the location was. And the pictures seemed to give nothing away. He stared at the pictures for a moment or two longer than he probably should have, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away. In one of the pictures, Cay was coloring but Hal could see the tears staining his cheeks. In another picture, Cayson is looking at the camera and he's giving the person behind the lens a dirty look and it made Hal smile through his own tears. In the last photo, Cay was watching television, a cartoon of superheroes. He had a peanut butter (he hated jelly of any kind) sandwich in his hands.

Since nothing indicated where she was holding his little boy, Hal went to her contacts and most recent calls. Every hour, Maya received a call from someone. She told him it was her insurance to make sure that he cooperated. He wouldn't have any other way. She would always spend a minute on the phone talking before hanging up, and then she would spend another minute on her phone before showing him a picture of Cayson before she would stick the phone back in her pocket. Maybe if Hal could get the number who was calling her, sending her pictures, he could give the number to Ranger and they could find his son. But the contacts were empty as were the recent calls. Hal growled and almost threw the phone.

NO!

That didn't make any sense. She was receiving calls. Every hour, almost on the hour, the same time…

Hal frowned and quickly searched through her phone until he found what he was looking for. Her alarm was set to go off every hour and fixing to go off again in exactly eight minutes.

Shit!

Did this mean his son was already dead? Hal choked back a sob at the thought and shook his head. No! He couldn't think like that. Maybe his son was left by himself and while the thought too made his heart clench it was better than his first thought.

He had to think clearly. He had to save his son and he had to save Stephanie too. He walked back over to the cellar door and listened. He could hear Maya talking so for now, he was in the clear. He went back to the other end of the kitchen and started digging through Maya's phone. He opened her internet explorer and found a login button with the user name and password already entered so he hit the login button and wanted to weep in relief. In front of him was his son on video camera. This must be some kind of live feed. Maybe that was how she was keeping tabs on Cayson. Cayson was giggling at the television and it was like pure joy to Hal's heart. He scanned through the app to see if maybe a location was mentioned but all he found was a capture image button. So that's how Maya was getting the pictures. No one was with his son.

Hal started scanning the small room where Cayson was being held. All he could focus on was the couch Cayson was sitting on, the television in front of him, the coffee table with empty glasses on it along with coloring books, crayons, and a bible, the dirty blue floor, and the white walls.

 _At first glance._

Hal took another look and saw the bottom corner of a window with the corner of an ac unit under it, the hotel bedspread that Cayson was wrapped up in and on even closer inspection, Hal could make out the engraving of the hotel insignia on the front of it.

He knew exactly where his son was being held. Now he could save Stephanie while his boss and team mates saved his son.

He dialed Ranger's number.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Thank Y'all for the reviews. Sorry the responses are so short and sorry it took so long. Hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Hal hung up the phone and grimaced. Ranger was not happy with him at all and Hector… well Hector was probably going to kill him the next time they stood face to face. But he didn't have a choice at the moment. He couldn't tell them where he was because if he did, they would save Steph first and while he loved her just as much as they did, he loved his son more. And honesty if Ranger just put a little bit of thought into it he would be able to guess where Steph was being held. He gave Ranger a few clues so Hal was sure he would figure it out eventually. Just hopefully after he save Cayson first.

Hal shook his head and looked around. He needed a weapon. And if he knew the owner like he think he did, there would be weapons stashed all over the place. Hal first eyed the refrigerator but quickly turned towards the Batman cookie jar on the counter. He stalked towards it with a purpose and lifted the lid. He grinned. Yep, he knew the owner quite well. It was just too bad he was a little too late. The owner that is, not Hal.

Hal grabbed the gun and checked. This one was loaded just as he knew it would be. He made his way toward the cellar door and down the cellar stairs. He could hear Maya talking and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the shit Maya was spewing. He couldn't wait to shoot the bitch. When they finally came into view, Hal cursed.

Maya had Steph on her feet and in front of her, using Steph as a shield. She didn't have a weapon in her hand, but she also wasn't giving Hal a clean shot and he couldn't bear the thought of hurting Steph so he wouldn't try to get a shot off until he had a clean shot. Too fucking bad Ram wasn't here. Ram could shoot any-fucking-thing. No matter what and how little the target.

Hal took a deep breath and dropped the gun until it rested against his thigh. "Maya, what's the plan?" He asked, keeping calm.

Maya laughed, her evil witchy laugh that gave him chills. And not the sexy kind. "I'm not stupid, Hal."

Hal snorted out loud and then winced when Steph whimpered. Whatever Maya did to her just then caused Steph pain and that pissed him off even more.

He played dumb, keeping his cool. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She yanked Steph's head back and snarled. "I know you found the phone, Hal. I could hear you talking. Your voice carries."

Hal kept his face blank and shrugged. "Don't have a clue what you're talking about, Maya. I wouldn't risk my son's life. Even for Steph." He replied casually.

She yanked again, harder this time and Steph's eyes rolled back in her head and Hal watched as he slumped down against Maya. Maya wasn't able to hold her up and she just dropped her. Hal sucked in a breath as Steph's head hit the ground hard. Hal growled and raised his gun towards Maya's head.

Fear clouded Maya's eyes and she backed up. Hal grinned. "How do you want it, Maya?" He taunted. "Do you want it quick and painless or do you want it to hurt?"

Maya shook her head and took another step back. "Please…"

Hal laughed. "Don't bother begging. It won't work. You kidnapped my son, killed my ex-wife, and you wanted me to kill Steph and deliver her personally to RangeMan all because Ranger loves her and not you. Well newsflash Maya, you're a fucking lunatic bitch with ice in your veins. No one is ever going to love you because you're too much of a raging cunt."

Hal tightened his grip on the 9mm and took another step forward. Maya took another step back and tripped over Steph's still form. She managed to stay on her feet but Hal kept right on advancing towards her.

"In all the years of my service in the military, I've hated killing. I've hated taking others' lives. I've hated watching them take their last breath as I've waited for them to die. But you know what, Maya? I'm going to enjoy taking yours. I'm going to enjoy watching you take that last breath." Hal grinned as his finger tightened around the trigger just as suddenly Maya went down. The bullet hit the wall behind her and shattered several wine bottles.

Hal looked down to see Steph gripping Maya's ankle. Maya went to reach out to do what Hal wasn't sure. "Touch her and I'll make the first shot hurt the most." Hal warned.

Maya immediately withdrew her hand. Hal kept the gun aimed at Maya as he crouched down next to Steph.

"Steph? You okay?" Hal knew that was a stupid question, but he just wanted her to talk to him.

Steph groaned. "Get these cuffs off me, please." She responded.

Hal focused his attention on Maya. "You heard her. Take them off." He ordered.

Maya wanted to defy him, he saw it in her eyes but she slowly took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the cuffs. Steph immediately sighed in relief as she rubbed her raw wrists.

The split second he took his eyes off Maya, he regretted because she quickly charged at him. He managed to keep a hold of his gun as Maya screamed like a banshee and grabbed the gun. They struggled for the weapon as Hal tried to keep it aimed away from him and away from where Steph was lying on the ground next to them. He hoped like hell she stayed away from them. She was just too weak to help and Hal didn't want her to get hurt. Well any more than she already was.

The fucking bitch was strong. So strong, Hal couldn't help but wonder if she was on something. Like fucking kryptonite. Hal twisted himself just as Maya managed to get a small grip on the gun and pull the trigger. Hal's body jerked with the force of the shot and he fell back, unable to keep a hold of the gun. Maya cackled with laughter as he heard Steph scream in agony.

He heard another scream just as his world went black.

Steph was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. All she could see was red. And not just from the blood. She was positive Hal was dead and her heart hurt from the realization. She didn't have much strength left as she charged toward Maya. The impact sent the gun flying but Steph didn't care. She didn't need the damn gun. She pummeled the bitch with her fists, hitting flesh but she wasn't sure what flesh she was hitting nor did she care.

Tears fell unchecked down her cheeks as Maya went limp under her. But she didn't stop. She didn't stop until two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a hard chest.

"You got her, baby. It's okay." Sweet words and a familiar smell calmed her instantly and she sagged against Hector.

Steph turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around the man she loved. "Hal?" She choked out as a sob torn out of her.

Hector picked her up and held her close. "He's fine, Florecita. He's alive."

Steph jerked her head back and tried to see Hal. Hector turned so she could see that Ranger and Bobby were tending to Hal. Hal looked up just at the right time and their eyes met. Hal winked and Steph smiled. Steph turned her head in the other direction and watched as Ram and Cal lifted a very bloodly Maya to her feet and cuffed her.

Steph gasped. "Cayson!? Is he okay?" She asked Hector, meeting his eyes.

Hector smiled as he caressed her cheek. "Cayson is fine. He's in the car with Ella and Woody."

Steph sighed in relief and slumped in Hector's arms. Hal was okay. Cayson was okay and this was all over. Steph closed her eyes and let the darkness take her under.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: I don't know what in the world.. but I can NOT respond to any of your reviews. It tells me it can't find them. I know they should be there because I got to read them. So THANK YOU! You all are simply and wonderfully amazing. Love you guys so much! Oh and there's one more chapter.. it will be a small one. I thought this one deserve to be alone. And then... I'll be doing another tart.. Steph & Lester... Someone(she knows who she is) pushed me in that direction so I will be writing a Lester story. I don't know when yet. But soon... So.. ENJOY! And THANK YOU!

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Stephanie woke up to the annoying sound of beeping. She wanted to growl in defeat and frustration but it had been quite some time since she had seen the inside of a hospital room so she wasn't going to be too hard on herself this time around. After all, _this time_ it really wasn't her fault.

She blinked several times before finally opening her eyes and coming face to face with Ranger.

"Babe."

Steph gave him a small smile. That was definitely Ranger speak for 'are you okay?'

She nodded in reply. "I'm okay." And she was. Didn't matter that it hurt to move or breath. It didn't matter that her brain was having a world class rock concert without her consent. She was pretty sure they were shooting off fireworks inside her head. She was alive, Hal was alive, Cayson was alive, and Maya was now hopefully in jail and for that, she was okay.

"Pain?" He asked.

Steph grimaced. "A little."

"You have a concussion and two broken ribs. Bruised kidney too."

"So that explains the rock concert and why it hurts to breath." Steph replied as she looked towards the door.

Ranger followed her gaze. "He went to grab something to eat. He's been surviving on fumes and coffee. He hasn't eaten in days. I finally ordered him to go get something to eat and take a shower. He was stinking up the place."

Steph frowned. "How long have I been out?"

"Week." Was the reply she got.

She curled her lip in disgust at that. A whole week. She missed a whole week of her life. She had so many questions, she didn't even know where to start.

Ranger's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You love him?" He asked softly. Like he was afraid of the answer.

Steph nodded. "In love with him, Ranger." She responded with a bright smile.

"He's good for you."

"He's my everything, Ranger."

Ranger opened his mouth and then closed it, a frown marring his handsome face. "He loves you." He finally said when he opened his mouth again.

Steph's grin widened. "I know." She replied smugly.

Ranger grinned back at her before his blank face reappeared. "I'm sorry, Steph."

She pursed her lips and her brows furrowed together in sadness and hurt. "For what exactly? You've been screwing up a lot lately, Ranger." She pointed out.

Ranger actually flinched. "For everything, Babe. For telling the others when I had no right. Going behind your back to take care of it for you. For bringing Maya into your life. For letting you down. For not being there when you needed me the most. Babe, I'm just fucking sorry for it all."

She had never seen Ranger look so sad or forlorn. He stood in front of her with sadness in his eyes and his hands in his pockets. He looked like a lost little boy. She hated that he was hurting, but she was still so mad at him.

Tears filled her eyes. "You hurt me, Ranger." She admitted gently.

Ranger stepped up and cupped her cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry, Babe. I know there's nothing I can say to make it better or change the past. I just hope one day I can make it up to you."

"Why? Why her? Why then?"

He dropped his hand, taking a step back. "I don't have an answer or explanation, Steph. Not one that makes sense or would make this situation any better. I regret it, Babe. I should have told the son of a bitch no or just stayed away until this marriage was over."

"But you didn't?" Steph pointed out, making it more of a question than a statement.

Ranger growled in aggravation, running a hand through his hair as he began pacing the hospital room. "I had to see you. I couldn't stay away any longer."

That only made her more mad. "You couldn't stay away, but yet you stayed away." She snarled at him.

Ranger's cry of rage filled the room, causing Steph to jump. "I don't know what to say, Stephanie. I fucked up. I wanted you, but I was too fucking scared to admit it." He stopped his pacing to look at her. "And now, I'm too late. You fell in love with another man."

She nodded slowly. "I did. I love him with everything that I am, Ranger. I love that I can be myself around him. I love that he doesn't want to change me, but I love the fact that I would change for him. I wouldn't hesitate to settle down and get married to him. He makes me a better person, Ranger."

"I can't say I'm not pissed that I'm too late, but he's a good man and he'll treat you well."

Steph grinned. "Cuz if he doesn't, you'll take his ass to the mats." She teased.

Ranger touched a single finger to her cheek. "No. I'll kill him, Babe. He hurts you and I'll will kill him."

Steph lowered her head and shivered. She knew he meant it. And that scared the shit out of her. She looked back up at him. "He won't hurt me, Ranger. You'll see."

Ranger just nodded and let his hand drop back to his side. "You must have questions. Go ahead and ask."

"How is Cayson?" Was her first question.

"He's been crying a lot lately for his mom, but Hal took some time off and they've been together. He wasn't hurt in any way. Apparently Maya had a soft spot for kids. I think."

Steph's heart broke for poor Cayson. Losing his mom in such a way had to be hard and he was so young. Thank God Hal was okay.

"And Hal?"

"He was shot in the chest but the bullet managed to miss every single organ as it went completely through his body. He got sewed up and sent home with some pain killers. He's with Cayson."

"And how did you and the rest of RangeMan respond to the discovery of Hal having a son?" She had been dying to know.

Ranger chuckled. "The guys are thrilled they have a little man to spoil rotten. I think he's gotten more stuff this week than his whole life. He hasn't really enjoyed it much, but I think eventually he'll enjoy having so many uncles. They were a little pissed at Hal for keeping him a secret, but we all can understand the reasoning behind it."

"And Hector will get his job back." Steph told him.

Ranger nodded, grinning. "Already done, Babe. I lost one damn good technician. I want him back."

"And Hal will face no mat time for any of this." Another order.

Ranger nodded his agreement. "He won't. He's been forgiven by us all, Hector included. We all understand why he did it."

Steph took a deep breath. "And Maya?"

Ranger chuckled softly. "Her father disowned her. She's in jail, facing so many charges I don't have time to name them all. And her inheritance... Well…" Ranger grinned at her. "That's mine by default so I placed it all in a trust for Cayson. He'll inherit it when he turns eighteen. And then I divorced her."

Steph laughed and then whimpered as the pain increased. But it was worth it. That was the best news ever. "You're pretty amazing, Ranger."

Ranger smiled. "Amazing enough to forgive me?"

Steph nodded slowly. "One day." She replied softly.

Ranger tucked a curl behind her ear. "I'll take it."


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: It's a short chapter... but it is... OVER! Thank you to all who have reviewed, added this story or me to their favorites list or their alert list. I seriously LOVE all my readers. You guys are really amazing and your reviews & kind words mean so much to me.

Up next is Lester & Steph and I'm hoping I can get chapter one up tomorrow... BUT I make NO promises. The ideas have been brewing and the characters are talking. :-)

Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty

"Hey Ranger?" Steph spoke after a few minutes of contented silence.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Babe?"

She smiled at that. "How did you find us?"

Ranger softly chuckled, shaking his head. "Hal gave me clues to your location. He refused to tell us out right because he wanted his son rescued first and he knew we would probably come to your aid first even though Hal was there with you."

"I'm proud of Hal. You guys needed to rescue Cayson first. I was fine." Steph pointed out firmly.

Ranger's shoulders moved slightly as he responded. "We were worried about you, Babe."

"And Cayson is a little boy who just lost his mother, Ranger." She said. "But anyway, what clues?"

Ranger's lips twitched with a grin. "He called me Batman several times. He called you Wonder Woman. Then he made a remark about some expensive wine getting shot all to hell if I didn't move my ass."

Steph's brows furrowed in confusion. "Okay, I'm totally confused. Where were we?"

Ranger laughed. "You finally made it to the Bat Cave, Babe." He replied.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You mean I was at the Bat Cave and I didn't get to go exploring. Ranger, that's messed up."

That only made him laugh more. "You can go back and explore all you want."

Steph grinned. Happy with that. She then looked up at Ranger, confusion on her face once again. "I get the batman and wonder woman references but the wine? I mean we were in a wine cellar, but I don't get it."

"My wine cellar is mostly filled with one kind of wine. My favorite wine. It's rare and expensive. As soon as Hal mentioned the name brand, I knew immediately where you were."

She cocked her head, looking at him with thoughtfulness and more confusion. "If you knew immediately where we were then what made you rescue Cayson first?"

Ranger reached out and touched a finger to her nose. "Because rescuing Cayson first would have been what you wanted."

Steph melted just a little, giving him a huge grin. Before she could comment, a knock sounded on her room door and she looked over. Her grin got wider, goofier, and her eyes filled with love.

"Hector." She sighed his name.

Hector grinned as he walked towards her with his own goofy grin and his eyes filled with love. "Florecita."

He kissed her softly, his hand coming to rest on the back of her neck. "How are you feeling?"

Steph kissed him back. "Good. Happy. Ready to go home."

Hector chuckled. "You're definitely good since you're already harping to go home."

Hector squeezed her neck. "I love you Florecita."

Steph smiled. "I love you, Hector."

Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story – Tart Story

 **One Year Later**

"Florecita, come here."

Hector immediately called out as he entered their apartment. They had been living together for about eight months exclusively and before that, well they were still living together but it wasn't official. Now it is. And about four months ago, poor Rex finally bit the dust and passed away. Steph had almost completely fallen apart but eventually picked herself back up and acted like everything was just fine.

But Hector knew it wasn't. He watched her as she entered the kitchen every morning and glanced towards the empty spot where Rex's cage used to be. He watched her as she bought hamster pellets or carrot sticks without a thought and then got home and broke down in tears when she remember that Rex was no longer with them. He watched her as she waited for the sound of a hamster wheel and when it didn't come, her face would fall and tears would well up in her sad blue eyes.

Well he was done watching.

"Come on, Steph." He called out again as he pulled the little rodent out of her box.

"What?" Steph asked as she entered the kitchen.

Hector looked at her, hamster in his hands and a grin on his face. "I got something for you."

Her eyes widened into saucers and tears spilled down her cheeks, but she was grinning. "Oh Hector, he's so cute." Steph exclaimed.

"Rexina is a girl." Hector stated.

Steph met his eyes. "Rexina?"

Hector shrugged. "Sounded good at the time."

Steph beamed at him. "I love it! And I love her and I love you!" She threw her arms around him and the little rodent, planting a hot kiss on his delicious mouth.

Hector laughed. "I love you too, Steph."

Steph pulled back to meet his eyes. "So you'll marry me?" She asked seriously.

Hector blinked, surprised as hell. That came out of no where. He grinned. "About time you asked me. Taking advantage of me and my delicate self." He teased. His free hand came up and he cupped her cheek. "I would be honored to marry you, Florecita."

She grinned. "I mean its time, right? We just had a child after all." Her eyes darted to Rexina and back to Hector.

Hector laughed. "Yes we did." He pulled her close, nuzzling her neck.

Life was good. Hell, life was fucking great. Steph captured most of her skips without any problems nowadays. She told everyone who listened that it was because of him. But it was because of her. She believed in herself and she now took care of herself. He was proud of her. Her relationship with Ranger was tight. He was now seeing someone who was the exact opposite of Steph which was weird as hell, but all of RangeMan loved her. Cayson was their little mascot and he was adored and spoiled rotten. Hal too was seeing a woman who loved Cayson as her own. And Maya, well she killed herself after a month in prison.

Life was good. And he was happy. He had it all.

He had all this.

All because…

He was…

Done…

Watching…

The End!


End file.
